Un pas après l'autre
by Daria07
Summary: Ma vision de l'après-accident de Quinn... 1ère fic en plusieurs chapitres, les reviews sont les bienvenues! Amitiés Mercedes/Quinn, Quartie, Faberry, Quick... et un soupçon de Fabart!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

7 heures du matin et déjà il remplissait pour la deuxième fois son mug à ras-bord. Le docteur Trevor Duran, interne au sein du service de soins intensifs du centre hospitalier de Lima, n'était pas du genre à lésiner sur la caféine. Il avait commencé son service il y a une demi-heure et en attendant l'arrivée de son chef de service qui, lui, pouvait se permettre une panne d'oreiller vu son statut à l'hôpital, il avait entamé la lecture des dossiers des nouveaux patients transférés la veille dans son étage. Luttant encore un peu contre le sommeil, il s'attaqua à son septième dossier de la matinée en étouffant un bâillement, ralluma son dictaphone et dit : « Dossier n°85-12 : Fabray, Lucy Quinn ».

7h56 : En entrant dans la chambre 2B avec son chef de service, le docteur Duran adressa un sourire aimable à Mary, l'infirmière de garde. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, tout en remontant la couverture de la patiente dont elle venait de vérifier les constantes.

« Bien…Qui avons-nous ici ? demanda le Dr Cowell d'un ton impatient, tapotant négligemment avec son crayon la rambarde du lit.

- Lucy… » commença le Dr Duran, mais Mary l'interrompit doucement en lui glissant à l'oreille que la mère de la patiente lui avait dit que la jeune fille se faisait appeler Quinn. « Pardon, Quinn Fabray, 18 ans, sévère compression de la moelle épinière suite à un accident de voiture.

- Elle n'a pas l'air très vaillante… Coma artificiel, je suppose ?

- Exact. Mary, comment sont les constantes ?

- Stables.

- Ce n'est pas très engageant », soupira le Dr Cowell en regardant le dossier. « Trevor, vous vous en chargez ? Vous avez déjà fait la revue de ce cas ce matin à ce que je lis. J'ai bien peur que cette petite reste paralysée, si jamais un jour elle se réveille. »

Le chef de service sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Le Dr Duran et Mary échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. « Je parlerai à la mère » dit Trevor d'un ton rassurant, mais très honnêtement il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, étant donné qu'il n'était absolument pas certain de la suite des événements.

11h22 : Trevor Duran entra à nouveau dans la chambre 2B, préoccupé. La discussion avec le chirurgien avait mené à une impasse : à ce stade une opération de Melle Fabray était inenvisageable. L'évolution de ce type de lésion était imprévisible à moyen terme : la jeune fille pouvait tout aussi bien rester dans un fauteuil, ou bien remarcher dans quelques mois, plusieurs solutions et traitements étaient possibles mais sans aucune garantie, et se tromper de méthode risquait d'aggraver de manière irréversible la moelle. De toute façon la mère de la patiente, effondrée, semblait incapable de prendre la moindre décision pour le moment. Trevor soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il faillit faire un saut en trouvant dans la chambre une autre personne que l'infirmière de garde.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

- Trop de café ce matin, grogna le Dr Duran. Ca rend nerveux. Bonjour, vous êtes… ?

- Mercedes Jones, une amie de Quinn. Bonjour.

- On voit peu de visites en soins intensifs, en dehors des familles…

- Je fais partie d'un groupe de soutien aux patients et aux résidents, j'ai une autorisation. Et je connais bien Quinn, on va au même lycée, et elle a vécu chez moi quelques temps, après… »

Elle marqua une pause, estimant sans doute qu'un parfait inconnu, même médecin, n'avait pas à connaître en détail quel événement avait pu pousser Quinn à aller vivre chez une amie. Trevor préféra enchaîner :

« Je ne devrais pas dire cela d'une patiente, qui plus est si jeune, mais votre amie est vraiment très belle.

- Oui, c'est sûr ! Vous devriez la voir sans… »

A nouveau Mercedes ne finit pas sa phrase, et contint difficilement ses larmes. Quinn avait encore les stigmates de son accident, des coupures, plaies et bleus couvraient encore en partie son visage et ses bras. Elle était toujours intubée, son teint était très pâle. Très franchement il était impossible d'estimer quand elle pourrait se réveiller, et dans quel état.

« Ces blessures-là ne devraient pas laisser de cicatrices à long terme. » Trevor resta prudent, car pour la paralysie il ne pouvait se prononcer. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le Dr Duran n'était pas du genre à rester faire la conversation avec les patients et leurs proches. En tant que médecin, il n'avait de toute façon jamais le temps de discuter, il était là pour récolter des informations avant tout médicales qui pouvaient l'aider dans sa pratique. Il aimerait, certes, mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Mary l'infirmière et le reste de ses collègues étaient bien plus présentes pour les familles et amis. Mais ce matin, en voyant la décoration que venait d'improviser Mercedes auprès du lit, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler : des fleurs, des cartes postales colorées, une croix en perles discrètement suspendue à la perfusion, des photos d'une Quinn souriante avec ses amis, d'une Quinn radieuse en uniforme de Cheerios, et enfin beaucoup de clichés de la jeune fille sur scène en train de chanter. Plus de doute, c'était vraiment une ravissante jeune fille, pleine de vie. Et maintenant, sa vie risquait de basculer définitivement. Certains jours, le Dr Duran détestait les réalités brutales, implacables et injustes auxquelles il était confronté dans son travail.

« On ne sait pas encore. Elle se rendait au mariage d'amis à nous, (elle désigna un couple sur une photo, une petite brune souriante et son petit ami bien plus grand qu'elle vêtu d'un équipement de football) et…voila.

- Des amis à vous ? De votre âge ? Mais vous êtes si jeunes ! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le médecin en observant la photo.

Mercedes ria doucement. « C'est ce que disait Quinn ».

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, le médecin sourit à la jeune femme en face de lui et se mit à consigner par écrit les prescriptions médicamenteuses du dossier n°85-12.

« Mary, comment va la jeune Fabray ? » demanda le Dr Duran en entrant à nouveau dans la chambre avant de finir son service. Le 9ème mug de café avait été celui de trop, il se sentait nauséeux. Mais il souhaitait passer voir sa nouvelle patiente une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui.

« Toujours stable… » répondit l'infirmière, une nuance de tristesse dans la voix. « Elle a beaucoup d'amis », ajouta-t-elle en désignant les photos et les cartes sur la table.

« Oui… et combien de visites ?

- Peu. Sa mère, bien sûr, mais la pauvre femme ne fait que pleurer. Le père est venu quelques fois, mais est reparti presque aussitôt. Ah, quelques amis ont pu venir, les jeunes du groupe chrétien que l'on croise parfois au service de cancéro ou de soins palliatifs : ces petits malins ont pu obtenir une autorisation !

- Bien joué ! J'ai croisé une certaine Mercedes Jones ce matin.

- Oui, Sam et Joe sont également venus quelques fois.

- On connaît tout le monde à ce que je vois, Mary ! » plaisanta le médecin.

« Ils m'ont paru gentils, alors j'ai discuté un peu avec eux. Ils chantent ensemble dans la chorale de leur lycée, eux et Quinn. De ce que j'ai compris entre les lignes, c'est que cette petite m'a l'air d'avoir déjà supporté beaucoup d'épreuves. Elle venait juste de remonter la pente, et d'être admise à Yale.

- Yale ? » répéta le Dr Duran, impressionné. Il devait le reconnaître, il était sensible à la réussite scolaire. « Melle Fabray n'est donc pas qu'une pom-pom girl de plus…

- Mais avec l'accident… » dit Mary en secouant la tête tristement. « Quel gâchis… ». Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveu du front de la patiente et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le médecin. « C'est idiot, mais croyez-vous qu'elle nous entend ?

- Honnêtement, je ne peux répondre à cette question. »

Une fois seul, le Dr Duran finit de remplir le dossier Fabray, en ajoutant les dernières constantes de la journée. En regardant le visage de Quinn, il fut surpris de voir une larme couler sur sa joue. « Alors tu nous entends… » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Accroche-toi ».


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à XxBrittanafanXx et Alounet d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review : ça fait toujours plaisir! Encore merci! J'essaye d'être relativement réaliste dans cette histoire, mais évidemment je ne suis pas médecin, alors je ne jure pas de la véracité de mes propos dans le domaine... mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

Je sais que ce ne sera pas une fic avec beaucoup d'action à proprement parler, j'aime prendre mon temps... en espérant que ça vous plaise pour ce chapitre 2!

Chapitre 2

Une douleur intenable qui lui vrillait le crâne. Une gêne dans la gorge, comme si quelque chose y était enfoncé. Une impression de paralysie complète. Des brides de conversation entendues autour d'elle. Et surtout l'impossibilité d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors qu'elle sortait lentement du coma artificiel dans lequel elle avait été plongée, telles étaient les toutes premières impressions de Quinn Fabray. Luttant contre la douleur et le sentiment que ses paupières avaient été recouvertes d'acier, elle parvint difficilement à ouvrir en partie les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière blanchâtre des néons disposés au plafond. Néons. Plafond blanc. Douleur. Pas de doute, elle était à l'hôpital. D'un coup, comme si son cerveau n'avait pas pu formuler la moindre pensée cohérente depuis des semaines, l'esprit de Quinn se mit à bouillonner. L'accident. Elle, à demi-consciente, incapable de bouger, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Des cris, ceux du chauffeur de l'autre véhicule. Et le sentiment de s'endormir, alors qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester éveillée.

Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, Quinn tenta de tourner la tête pour essayer de voir si quelqu'un était présent. La première vision qu'elle eut lui brisa le cœur. Sa mère, le visage bouffi, la regardait avec des yeux ronds. En voyant sa fille bouger légèrement la tête, Judy Fabray se remit à pleurer de plus belle et cria : « Attends Quinnie, je vais chercher le médecin ! » avant de se ruer hors de la pièce. « De toute façon, j'ai pas l'intention de partir… » pensa Quinn, avant de s'assoupir à nouveau.

« Quinn ? » dit une voix douce près de son oreille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un médecin se tenait près d'elle. Sa mère s'était remise à pleurer.

« Je suis le Dr Duran. Tu… Non non, n'essaye pas de parler, tu es encore intubée. Pas de panique ! » dit-il aussitôt d'un ton rassurant en voyant les yeux de Quinn s'élargir et ses larmes au coin des cils. « Prends une profonde respiration quand je te le dirai, et tu expireras, comme ça je pourrai retirer le tube de ta gorge… Vas-y. ».

Quinn s'exécuta, et le regretta presque : elle crut qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à reprendre son souffle, étant donnée la quinte de toux monumentale qu'elle eut une fois le tube sorti de sa gorge. C'était ça, être en vie ? Une fois un peu calmée, elle essaya de se lever. Rien. Pas un mouvement de ses jambes, de ses pieds. Aucune sensation. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Non, non, pitié, surtout pas ça.

« J'arrive pas à bouger.

- Je sais. Ecoute-moi.

- Je ne peux pas me lever.

- Quinn…

- QUOI ? » cria-elle, la voix éraillée.

Elle regretta aussitôt cet accès de colère. Le médecin, sans doute habitué aux coups d'éclat de ses patients, ne dit rien tout en continuant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais sa mère… Le regard épouvanté, paniqué, les sanglots silencieux. Quinn connaissait sa mère, elle faisait de son mieux mais s'il fallait être honnête, c'était surtout une femme extrêmement fragile. Quelle que soit l'annonce du médecin quant à son état de santé, Quinn ne pouvait pas craquer. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable.

« Pardon », dit-elle en contrôlant du mieux possible le tremblement de sa voix. « Je vous écoute ».

En réalité, elle n'écoutait pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, elle choisit d'écouter ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Une compression sévère de la moelle : ok. Opération chirurgicale exclue. Des chances de remarcher, avec beaucoup de rééducation : voila ce qu'elle préféra retenir. Peu importe les pourcentages que lui donna le médecin, elle ne retint pas : elle remarcherait, c'était certain. Elle sourit à sa mère du mieux qu'elle peut et la rassura. Elle allait bien.

Quinn recula le plus longtemps possible le moment des visites. C'était une chose d'affronter la détresse de sa mère et de jouer le rôle de la fille positive, c'en était une autre d'avoir face à elle tous les membres du Glee Club et de ne pas fondre en larmes dans les dix premières secondes. Tout en maquillant du mieux possible les bleus sur son visage pour tenter de retrouver forme humaine, elle élaborait sa stratégie. Sourire et dédramatiser : oui, c'était cela la meilleure solution. A quoi bon se prendre la main et pleurer tous en chœur ? Elle était Quinn Fabray, elle avait réussi à s'en sortir après deux années bien pourries, seule, elle pouvait y arriver cette fois-ci. En entendant frapper à sa porte, elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans son miroir de poche, et sourit. Autant commencer maintenant.

Une fois l'heure des visites finie et la porte refermée, Quinn s'effondra en sanglots. Finalement, l'auto-persuasion avait ses limites : non, elle n'allait pas bien. Entre Rachel et Tina en larmes, Finn se balançant sur ses pieds en ne sachant quoi dire, Puck et Santana qui lui parlaient d'un ton léger pour parler de tout sauf de l'accident, Kurt qui lui tenait la main mais ne desserrait pas les dents, Rory qui souriait timidement tout en se cachant à moitié derrière Mike, Brittany et Sugar qui… ben, étaient Brittany et Sugar, toujours un peu à l'ouest : Quinn s'était sentie minable de mettre ses amis dans un état pareil. Seuls Mercedes et Sam, plutôt rôdés aux visites à l'hôpital avec le God Squad, ne semblaient pas complètement mal à l'aise. Et Joe, qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais qui semblait étonnamment à sa place. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, évidemment. Qu'aurait-elle fait à leur place ? Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Au moins, elle avait tenu le coup le temps de la visite, c'était déjà ça.

« L'avantage d'être en fauteuil dans un hôpital, c'est qu'on peut se fondre dans le décor. J'ai même pas eu à me cacher des soignants!

- ARTIE ? T'es dingue, j'ai failli…

- … sauter hors de ton lit ? dit-il d'un ton ironique assorti d'un clin d'œil

- Idiot ! » répondit Quinn, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Artie, évidemment. Qui aurait REELLEMENT envie de la voir en tête à tête en ce moment ? Qui aurait envie d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent ? Et surtout, qui était le plus à même de comprendre ? Elle le savait depuis le départ, elle pouvait essayer de faire croire ce qu'elle voulait aux autres, mais elle ne pouvait pas tromper Artie.

« Comment j'étais ?

- Convaincante. Un peu trop « Jésus est amour, j'ai de la chance d'être en vie » à mon goût, mais c'était une bonne tactique.

- Dis donc…

- Quoi ? Je devrais pas te dire ça en ce moment ? Quinn… » Il marqua une pause et croisa les bras. « On a peut-être pas été les personnes les plus proches au sein du Glee Club, c'est vrai, mais tu sais à quel point je t'estime. Oui, je t'estime. Pas parce que tu es belle à tomber par terre (ce qui est vrai, bien entendu !), mais parce que t'as une volonté de fer. Alors oui, au début tu l'as employé de façon odieuse (oh ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, tu sais que c'est vrai !), mais tu as tourné cette énergie pour devenir la cheerios la plus intelligente de l'histoire. Et je pèse mes mots. Pas seulement pour rentrer à Yale, non, mais aussi pour devenir quelqu'un de … sage. Alors oui, je t'admire, en toute amitié. Et maintenant, déteste-moi si tu veux, mais pour moi l'amitié, c'est parfois savoir dire ce que l'autre doit entendre, et pas ce qu'il a envie d'entendre.

- C'est un peu cliché mon cher…

- Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est faux. »

Artie s'approcha du lit de Quinn. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis en souriant Quinn lui prit la main.

« Tu trouves que je me voile la face ? La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire autrement.

- Laisse-moi deviner, une histoire de famille ? » Quinn ne répondit pas, un peu gênée. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas connaître les détails, sauf si tu souhaites en parler, et je n'ai aucun droit de te le demander. Mais je vais te confier quelque chose : ma mère n'a pas été blessée dans l'accident qui m'a cloué au fauteuil, tu imagines à quel point elle se sentait mal après… alors moi aussi, j'ai joué au brave petit soldat courageux, autant que j'ai pu. Pas aussi bien que toi, mais j'étais plus jeune.

- Ok, disons que tu n'as pas tort. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi me montrer positive en public est un problème.

- Parce que tu ne ressens pas la même chose en privé. Bonjour la schizophrénie, Miss Fabray !

- J'ai BESOIN d'être comme ça, Artie !

- Je sais, je te connais depuis 3 ans. Je veux juste que tu envisages toutes les éventualités. Bien sûr, si ta lésion est réversible, et qu'il y a même une minuscule chance de remarcher, fonce et rends complètement dingue le kiné à force de vouloir faire des exercices ! Evidemment que le moral a son rôle à jouer. Je dis juste que ça ne fait pas tout. » conclut Artie avec une légère grimace. Quinn rit doucement, son premier vrai rire depuis son réveil. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Pas besoin de discours, ils se comprenaient. . Puis Artie reprit d'un ton léger : « Alors, ton avis sur la gestion de l'événement « Quinn en fauteuil » par nos chers collègues de chorale ?

- Hum… Rachel est effondrée, ça me fait mal au cœur. Déjà qu'elle en fait des tonnes en temps normal, enfin, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Si si ! rajouta Quinn en riant en voyant la tête d'Artie. J'ai mis du temps c'est vrai, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Ca va faire jaser ! Ce sera dit, répété et déformé ! plaisanta Artie

- Bah… dit Quinn en haussant les épaules. Il faudra que je lui parle de l'accident, lui dire qu'évidemment je ne lui en veux pas, mais là très franchement j'ai pas l'énergie pour cette conversation.

- Tu y penses, c'est déjà bien. Je vais essayer de temporiser en attendant, même si avec Rachel rien n'est simple...

- Sinon on a ceux qui veulent éviter le sujet pour tenter de me remonter le moral. Puck, Santana…

- Finn…

- Je ne les juge pas bien sûr, ça part d'une bonne intention. De toute façon je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai envie d'entendre en ce moment. Et puis, ça me change les idées, étant données les têtes d'enterrement de Rachel, Kurt, Tina et Mike. Quant à Brittany et Sugar…

- Oui, elles sont assez uniques… ajouta poliment Artie.

- Et j'ai appris que Mercedes, Sam et Joe sont venus me voir quand j'étais, disons moins réveillée, ça me fait très plaisir.

- On sent qu'ils ont l'habitude de ce genre de situation. »

Quinn pris une grande inspiration, et dit : « Vous êtes vraiment… géniaux, tous autant que vous êtes.

- Rhoooo, j'en rougis au nom de tout le monde! Mais… ?

- Mais je crois… tu as raison, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avant de retenter de revoir le groupe en entier.

- Je garde mon droit de visite ? dit Artie d'un ton faussement inquiet

- Si tu insistes pour venir compagnie à une Quinn lunatique couverte de bleus … Toi, le God Squad, une discussion avec Rachel… On verra après. »

Quinn se redressa un peu, tout en regardant Artie droit dans les yeux.

« Ca m'a tout l'air un plan d'attaque viable, Miss Fabray ! » dit Artie d'un ton triomphant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou à tous! Merci à mes deux reviewers, ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez le Quartie : j'adore cette amitié, et en moment selon moi Quinn a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce qu'elle éprouve. _

_Un chapitre plus court aujourd'hui! Amitié Faberry! J'ai un peu galéré j'avoue, notamment pour rendre Rachel crédible (son débit incroyablement rapide, son côté diva mais pas trop...), mais au final je ne suis pas mécontente!_

_Le chapitre 4 arrivera bientôt, après je devrais prendre une pause de quelques jours! De quoi, j'espère, avoir quelques idées sympas!_

Chapitre 3

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais encore… »

Prise en flag'. Quinn ne se retourna pas tout de suite en entendant la voix de Rachel derrière elle. Après un court silence, elle prit une ultime bouffée, éteignit sa cigarette et tourna lentement son fauteuil vers Rachel.

« Un reste de ma période Skanks, désolée. » dit-elle en décrochant un sourire en coin. « Deux ou trois par jour, pas plus. Et puis, ça rend ma voix plus sexy… » rajouta-elle, sachant à quel point il était facile de choquer Rachel sur la question de la cigarette. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quinn, tu ne devrais pas… enfin je veux dire c'est un sujet sérieux, le tabac, et… ». Le silence retomba, Rachel ayant déjà les larmes aux yeux. Quinn se mordit légèrement la lèvre : à peine 10 secondes de discussion et elle était sur le point de faire la pleurer ? Pas bon signe.

Elle fit donc rouler son fauteuil vers Rachel, prit une profonde inspiration et dit gentiment : « OK, l'humour c'est pas mon fort, mais comprends-moi : je ne peux pas être une cheerleader ET être jolie ET aller à Yale ET, par-dessus tout, être hilarante ». Entre deux sanglots discrets, Rachel laisse échapper un rire. Quinn sourit. Bien joué, Fabray. « Maintenant que l'ambiance est un peu détendue, on va tout reprendre depuis le début. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir. Il est temps d'aborder LE sujet. Oh, et pas la peine de faire la grimace. » fit remarquer Quinn en voyant sur le visage en face d'elle un tic nerveux mal dissimulée. « Tu l'auras remarqué, j'ai préféré prendre un peu de recul avec les autres membres du Glee Club après votre visite il y a 10 jours. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre mes idées en place, et j'ai beau avoir un certain talent en tant qu'actrice, là je ne peux pas jouer la comédie à ma mère et devoir reproduire l'exercice auprès de vous. C'est juste… impossible.

- Quinn je suis tellement désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé…

- Attends je…

- Et c'est entièrement de MA faute…

- Ra…

- Alors que je hurle toujours sur Finn quand il traverse la rue avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles…

- STOP ! »

Rachel se tut et leva ses grands yeux inquiets vers Quinn, qui lui sourit instantanément : elle avait beau être parfois franchement égoïste et insupportable, il y avait chez Rachel quelque chose que Quinn trouvait incroyablement touchant. Pur. Au fond, Quinn comprenait très bien pourquoi Finn ne l'avait pas choisi elle : elle était une pure Fabray, ne pas exprimer ses sentiments profonds, sourire aux autres mais toujours se protéger, c'est comme une marque de fabrique. Etre avec Rachel, c'est certes être avec une vraie diva à l'ambition délirante, mais c'est aussi choisir quelqu'un de toujours absolument honnête, même si ce qu'elle dit peut faire mal. Quinn devait l'admettre, en cherchant la rédemption pendant sa dernière année de lycée auprès des autres, elle avait surtout voulu être un peu plus comme Rachel. Pas pour récupérer Finn (quand elle y pensait, elle se demandait bien ce qui lui avait prit. C'était un gentil garçon, mais elle et lui n'avait strictement rien en commun), non. Mais être plus honnête, exprimer un peu plus ses sentiments. Etre un peu plus la « vraie » Quinn Fabray.

« Laisse-moi parler, Rachel Berry ! » dit Quinn avec un sourire. « Je veux justement te dire que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Rien. Et c'est dit en toute sincérité. J'étais celle qui a été suffisamment neuneu pour envoyer des sms au volant.

- Mais j'insistais…

- Oui tu as insisté, mais absolument rien ne m'obligeait à répondre tout en conduisant. C'était immature et stupide. J'en paye le prix fort. Mais jamais Rachel, jamais je ne t'en ai voulu. »

- Et c'était la pure vérité. Depuis son accident, Quinn mesurait à quel point elle avait évolué en quelques mois. Quand elle pensait qu'elle en avait voulu à la Terre entière ces deux dernières années… Et la voila maintenant face à un immense challenge, sans personne à blâmer à part elle-même. Petit à petit, elle assumait. Alors oui, Quinn Fabray était assez fière d'elle pour cela, et tant pis si elle passait pour quelqu'un avec une très haute opinion d'elle-même.

« Mais par contre je m'en veux d'avoir gâché le mariage. C'est gentil d'avoir voulu m'attendre d'ailleurs, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Tu sais, je crois que c'est, je vais pas dire une bonne chose à quelqu'un qui a eu un accident, pardonne-moi… Disons que je suis pas sûre que j'aurais été jusqu'au bout de la cérémonie.

- Tu es en train de me dire que la mariée a failli partir en courant ? plaisanta Quinn

- Je suis en train de te dire que tu avais raison », répondit Rachel d'un ton très sérieux. Très « Rachel-esque », ne put s'empêcher de penser Quinn.

Un silence s'installa. Elles étaient dans le parc de l'hôpital depuis un bon moment maintenant, à profiter des rayons de soleil printaniers. Tout était calme.

« Je pense aussi que j'avais raison » dit Quinn d'un ton songeur. Pour le coup, Rachel éclata franchement de rire.

Mission accomplie, Fabray.


	4. Chapter 4

_Non je n'écris pas plus vite que mon ombre : j'avais déjà les 3 1ers chapitres sous le coude avant de m'inscrire sur ce site, et hier soir j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration. Je préviens, je me suis un peu craquée sur le coup : ça a commencé avec une chanson que j'ai entendu dans un film hier ("Tiens, je suis pas fan de country, mais j'ai bien envie de mettre cette chanson dans ma fic!") et, pour une raison inconnue (sans doute parce que je suis un peu barrée!), ça s'est terminé en ... ça!_

_Je confirme, je dois prendre une pause de quelques jours dans l'écriture, grosse semaine de boulot (le vrai!) en perspective. De quoi trouver, je l'espère, un peu d'inspiration pour les prochains chapitres.7_

_Merci à Alounet pour sa review du chapitre 3 : sans être particulièrement pro-Faberry, j'ai trouvé aussi que ça manquait suite à l'accident. j'ai juste tenté une modeste contribution, dans l'univers parallèle de la fanfiction!_

_Pour les curieux, le lien vers la fameuse chanson citée dans ce chapitre : .com/watch?v=K7Jf2mcSplw_

Chapitre 4

Sam attendit qu'ils calment tous leur fou rire pour relancer la conversation, et reprit la parole d'une voix lente :

« Attendez, laissez-moi un moment pour savourer ce qui vient de se passer… Joe, notre mini-Jésus à dreads, vient-il juste de nous avouer que quand il était petit il était champion … de patinage artistique ?

- Oh ça va…

- Avec le costume à paillettes qui va avec ?

- Cette remarque venant de la part d'un ex-strip-teaseur, ça en devient franchement hilarant… »

Les rires de Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Joe et Rachel repartirent de plus belle. Ils étaient installés dans le salon d'Artie depuis le début de l'après-midi. Pour Quinn, c'était le premier après-midi entier entre amis depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt. Elle appréhendait ce moment, mais en même temps elle avait besoin de sortir chez elle à tout prix. Sa mère faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise et lui rendre la vie plus facile, mais souvent elle en faisait trop, et Quinn avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Elle avait commencé à retrouver des sensations dans la jambe droite depuis deux semaines, et assez rapidement elle avait pu commencer à la faire bouger légèrement. Dès la première séance, le kiné avait été optimiste et espérait qu'elle pourrait bientôt se tenir debout et marcher avec des béquilles... mais pas avant au moins trois mois. Bien sûr, Quinn était ravie, elle sourit au kiné tandis que sa mère, histoire de changer, se mit à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois. Cependant au fond d'elle, elle était amère : elle ne pourrait pas danser sur scène pour les Nationales, et elle était loin d'être certaine de pouvoir marcher pour aller chercher son diplôme. Même si depuis sa discussion avec Artie, elle avait appris à être lucide vis-à-vis de sa condition, secrètement elle avait espéré que sa seule volonté suffirait à la faire remarcher. Elle soupira, regardant ses amis réunis autour d'elle en cet après-midi d'avril, et son regard s'attarda en particulier sur Artie. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de se plaindre, même si ce n'était que par la pensée. Pouvoir se dire qu'elle allait remarcher un jour, même si c'était dans quelques mois, c'était déjà une sacrée chance.

Tandis que Rachel et Mercedes tentaient en ricanant de trouver sur Youtube des preuves de la brève carrière de patineur de Joe, Quinn en profita pour sortir un moment sur le porche respirer un peu d'air frais. Il faisait franchement chaud pour un mois d'avril. Elle entendait les voisins commençait à préparer leur barbecue en ce début de soirée. La nuit commençait à tomber, et la mère d'Artie avait allumé des lampions colorés sur sa terrasse. Elle entendait en bruit de fond la musique que Sam venait de mettre (elle pensait reconnaître « The weary kind » de Ryan Bingham, et sourit : Sam avait vu « Crazy heart » il y a quelques jours, et en bon fan de country leur avait rabattu les oreilles sur la qualité du film et de sa BO, à tel point que même Mercedes lui avait demandé de changer de sujet). C'était une belle soirée, avec un goût d'été.

« Hey ! » dit doucement Joe. Elle sursauta légèrement, le regarda prendre une chaise pour s'assoir à côté d'elle, et reprit rapidement sa contenance.

« Teen Jesus !

- Sérieux, il va falloir que vous me trouviez un autre surnom… remarqua Joe en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire

- T'as raison, mais pour l'instant c'est toujours aussi drôle, alors on va sans doute user la blague jusqu'à la corde. Ne t'inquiète pas, on devrait bientôt s'en lasser… »

Joe soupira de manière théâtrale, ce qui fit rire Quinn.

« Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je jurerai que tu vas mieux. Enfin, aussi bien qu'on puisse se sentir dans ces circonstances…

- C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas encore prête à revoir tout le Glee Club, et je suis terrifiée à l'idée de retourner au lycée, mais je crois qu'au fond j'en ai besoin.

- Un électrochoc ?

- En quelque sorte. » Quinn regarda Joe droit dans les yeux. Teen Jesus était décidemment loin d'être un crétin. C'était exactement son sentiment. Elle avait besoin d'affronter les autres. Voir leur regard sur elle, sur son fauteuil. Quitte à devoir accepter sa situation, autant commencer le plus tôt possible.

« Je t'ai entendu dire à Rachel que ton kiné avait bon espoir que tu remarches avec des béquilles d'ici quelques mois.

- Oui. J'aurais aimé plus tôt : j'avais espéré pouvoir partir de McKinley en courant après la remise des diplômes … » dit Quinn d'un ton faussement détaché. Elle redevint sérieuse : « Je n'avais pas trop envie d'en parler devant tout le monde, notamment devant Artie…

- Tu sais, Artie me semble avoir accepté sa situation. Il est même le premier à en parler ouvertement.

- Exact, mais je ne trouve quand même pas ça très délicat d'évoquer le sujet sous son nez.

Joe ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il laissa échapper un court sifflement admiratif et dit : « Voila un geste très délicat, Quinn Fabray ! Comme tu le sais je suis un petit nouveau dans le système éducatif conventionnel (hey, ne rigole pas, c'est comme ça que ma mère l'appelle !), mais ce n'est pas la réaction qu'on attendrait d'une cheerios. Tu sais, le bon vieux cliché : pompoms à la main, belle comme un cœur, adepte de la cruauté envers ses congénères…

- Excuse-moi, je vais juste retenir l'expression « belle comme un cœur », c'est juste … charmant… et carrément désuet !

- Ok ok, je suis un ex-patineur qui aime les expressions de grand-mère, je plaide coupable ! » Il marqua une pause, et rajouta, un peu gêné : « Et d'ailleurs je me rends compte que te dire ça n'est pas très malin, enfin je veux pas que tu crois que… euh … Enfin, c'est vrai, mais je voulais pas dire que…

- J'ai compris, Joe. » dit Quinn avec un sourire. Il parut soulagé.

« Tu as besoin de soutien en ce moment Quinn. On se connait peu, mais si tu le veux je suis là. Pour parler, pour prier aussi si c'est ton souhait.

- Patiner ? demanda Quinn avec un clin d'œil

- J'essaye d'être un peu sérieux là. Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à te cacher derrière un sarcasme avec moi. Tu veux pleurer ? Ok. Crier ? Tu as le droit. Mon rôle à moi, c'est de t'aider autant que je peux, avec les moyens du bord. Je ne suis pas Artie, je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ce que tu vis. Je n'ai que mon envie de t'aider… et ma foi, si tu veux qu'on aborde ces sujets-là. »

Il était donc sérieux. Whaou. Cela frappa Quinn à ce moment-là : malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire au cours des deux dernières années, elle avait la chance incroyable d'avoir rencontré des gens qui n'étaient pas là pour sa popularité, mais qui étaient prêts à rester à ses côtés dans les moments les plus difficiles. Ceux qui étaient présents ce soir. Le reste du Glee Club. « J'ai de la chance » dit-elle à haute voix sans même s'en rendre compte. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Joe droit dans les yeux, et lui sourit.

Ils furent interrompus par Sam, hors d'haleine, qui ouvrit la baie vitrée en grand et annonça d'une voix claironnante : « Joe. En costume à paillette bleu. Les cheveux courts. Mini-trophée-junior-ou-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi de patinage de l'Etat de l'Ohio, mars 1997. Sur l'ordinateur. MAINTENANT. » Derrière lui, ils entendirent un véritable cri de joie poussé par Rachel. Quinn et Joe échangèrent un regard effaré. Puis il constata d'un ton philosophe : « Mon heure de gloire est arrivé… »

Quinn se fit la réflexion que décidemment, c'est bien la meilleure soirée qu'elle avait passé depuis des mois.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci encore pour vos reviews! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise!_

Chapitre 5

Il faisait chaud ce dimanche matin dans l'église bondée de Ste Rita. Quinn, comme à son habitude, assistait à l'office dominical en compagnie de sa mère. Comme la plupart des fidèles, elle utilisait discrètement le programme du sermon en guise d'éventail, tout en écoutant d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive le pasteur finir son discours. Il était venu la voir chez elle la veille, et lui avait servi sans doute sans le réaliser de larges extraits de son discours du lendemain. Elle en profita pour faire légèrement pivoter son fauteuil afin de faire un signe de la main à Sam, assis quelques rangs derrière. Le sourire aux lèvres, la cravate un peu desserré pour mieux respirer, il lui rendit son salut. Elle remarqua que Mercedes se tenait à ses côtés, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue, et regardant d'un air intéressé les décorations élégantes de l'église. « Tiens tiens… » pensa Quinn tout en se retournant en direction de l'autel. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle se doutait depuis quelque temps que quelque chose se passait entre eux. Evidemment, ils étaient les piliers du God Squad et avaient à ce titre passait beaucoup de temps auprès d'elle depuis son accident. Mais il y a des détails qui ne trompent pas, et en surprenant un après-midi le regard de Sam sur Mercedes, elle avait compris. Elle connaissait ce regard, il n'y a pas si longtemps il l'avait posé sur elle. Et bien que Quinn soit sorti avec Sam quelque temps, elle n'éprouvait pas une pointe de jalousie envers Mercedes. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Il méritait quelqu'un qui l'aime. Quinn le savait, elle lui avait brisé le cœur.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête en repensant à son comportement de l'époque. Il ne méritait pas ça. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle se disait qu'elle devrait parler à Sam, alors deux jours plus tôt elle avait pris son courage à deux mains. Elle avait beau avoir pris conscience de beaucoup de choses depuis qu'elle était coincée dans son fauteuil, et exprimer plus facilement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, comme pour tout le monde s'excuser restait quelque chose de difficile. Mercedes, Sam et Joe était passés lui rendre visite après sa séance de rééducation pour une séance dvd, et tandis que les deux autres étaient en train de se chamailler gentiment sur le choix du film (Mercedes avait gagné, ils avaient donc regardé « Pleasantville »), elle alla trouver Sam dans la cuisine qui préparait le pop corn.

« Excuse-moi de te lâcher un tel discours comme ça au milieu de ma cuisine, mais il faut que je le dise. » Sam se retourna vers elle, l'air un peu surpris. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et continua : « Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal l'année dernière. Je ne crois même pas que j'ai pris le temps de m'excuser convenablement. Alors voila, je m'excuse. Quand je vois tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je me sens coupable, tu es bien la personne qui devrait me tourner le dos.

- Justement je pensais te balancer ce sachet de pop corn à la figure… mais bon, c'est un peu minable comme vengeance. Je réfléchis à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire » dit Sam d'un ton amusé. Voyant l'expression peinée de Quinn, il s'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux : « C'est du passé Quinn. Je ne joue pas au bon petit chrétien là, je suis sérieux. Je vais pas te dire que ça m'a fait du bien, évidemment, mais au final c'était pour le mieux. On était pas fait pour être ensemble.

- Parce que j'ai détesté « Avatar » ?

- Exactement ». Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Sam retourna à la préparation de son pop corn. Tout était dit.

Alors oui, Sam Evans méritait une fille bien. Et par chance, Mercedes Jones avait tout à fait le profil.

« Prions ! » dit le pasteur Stone en écartant légèrement les bras, invitant les fidèles à se recueillir un moment. Quinn suivit le mouvement, et joignit ses mains. Prier. Ok. Evidemment, elle avait beaucoup prié ces derniers temps. Pour trouver la force de remarcher. Pour tenir le coup. Les séances de kiné s'enchaînaient. Il y avait un peu de progrès, quelques sensations, mais c'était lent, trop lent à son goût. Désormais elle utilisait les barres pour essayer se tenir debout, mais ses jambes ne supportaient pas son poids. Impossible de faire un pas. Elle manquait de tomber des dizaines de fois, son kiné toujours derrière pour la rattraper.

« Utilise la force de tes bras pour trouver l'équilibre.

- Je ne suis pas une foutue gymnaste, grommelait Quinn entre ses dents.

- Essaye à nouveau. »

Et elle se cassait à nouveau la figure. Tenir par la force de ses bras sur des barres. La belle affaire. Elle avait surtout envie d'arracher un de ses fichues barres et de l'envoyer à la figure du kiné. Mais dans ces moments-là, elle pensait à Artie, si compréhensif, qui lui avait dit : « C'est un début ». Quinn était croyante, mais les miracles, très peu pour elle. Comment espérer remarcher si elle n'était pas capable d'encaisser le moindre effort ? Elle essuyait alors la sueur sur son front, et disait : « Ok, c'est reparti. »

Alors oui, en ce dimanche à l'église, Quinn pria pour avoir la force de repartir, à chaque fois qu'elle avait envie de laisser tomber. Ou qu'elle tombait littéralement, pour être plus exact.

A midi, après avoir salué quelques connaissances, sa mère et elle sortirent de l'office sous un soleil radieux. Sam et Mercedes les attendaient.

« Mercedes ! On pense à changer d'église ? demanda Quinn avec un clin d'œil.

- Disons que c'est une exception pour aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas envie de te rater. Ma mission est de te surveiller. D'ailleurs, ceci est un enlèvement.

- Hein ?

- Mais oui mademoiselle Fabray, tu pensais qu'on avait oublié ton anniversaire ?

- Oh ! » fit Quinn d'un ton perplexe. Son anniversaire. Ses 18 ans. On ne peut pas dire que cet événement avait occupé ses pensées. « C'est demain, en effet » dit-elle d'un ton prudent.

« Evénement du mois. Le Glee Club est sur le coup ! » ajouta Sam, qui paraissait particulièrement fier de lui. « On a prévu un petit quelque chose pour toi, pour fêter ça dignement. Le fauteuil n'est pas une excuse.

- Merci c'est sympa »… commenta Quinn d'un ton faussement indigné

- « Joe, ô surprise …» continua Sam d'un ton sarcastique « … est très ami avec son pasteur de son église. Paroisse de St James, ils sont un peu en périphérie de Lima. Ils possèdent leur terrain. Joli coin, près du lac artificiel.

- Ca commence à me plaire, continue… dit Quinn avait un sourire

- On va pique-niquer avec tout le Glee Club pour ton anniversaire ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Mercedes. Sam lui lança un regard de reproche. « Quoi ?

- Bah je voulais le dire, l'annonce c'est quand même la meilleure partie ! »

Mercedes ne put s'empêcher de rire et de prendre la main de Sam.

« Vous êtes miiiiiiignoooooooons !

- Dis donc ne fais pas ta maligne, je t'ai réservé une petite surprise pour t'être moquée du passé de patineur de Joe l'autre jour.

- Hey ! T'étais la première à regarder Youtube pour essayer de trouver une vidéo !

- Ouais, mais… Enfin… c'est pas le sujet ! Tu verras tout à l'heure… » rajouta Mercedes d'un ton qui se voulait mystérieux, mais qui fit surtout sourire tout le monde.

Quinn se tourna vers sa mère : « Ca te va si je pars avec eux ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'étais au courant !

- Oh…

- Tu mérites de sortir un peu. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être autant à la maison, alors profite un peu. On a qu'une fois 18 ans… » dit-elle doucement. Quinn serra alors la main de sa mère. Elle se fit également la réflexion que depuis quelques temps, la vie était plus simple à la maison, sa mère semblant plus sereine. Elle avait donc moins de scrupules à essayer de retrouver une vie sociale un peu normale.

Pique-nique au bord d'un lac ? Sans doute pas l'événement social de l'année promis par Sam, mais pourquoi pas ? Elle se tourna vers les deux visages radieux se tenant face à elle. « Alors c'est parti ! ».


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut! Voila, je sens que j'approche doucement de la fin, encore 2 ou 3 chapitres je pense et je terminerai cette fic. Merci encore de me lire, et notamment à mes reviewers fidèles, ça me touche beaucoup!_

_Alors je ne sais pas si c'est un bon chapitre, mais en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'avais envie de soleil, et je l'ai transcris du mieux que j'ai pu. Et puis, j'avais envie d'une scène de groupe avec le reste du Glee Club, alors la voila!  
_

Chapitre 6

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture de Santana, Quinn regardait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Personne ne parlait, seule l'autoradio laissait échapper quelques notes du dernier titre de … Quinn sentait bien que Rachel, assise à côté d'elle, était tendue. Incroyable à quel point Rachel, même sans prononcer le moindre mot, pouvait laisser transparaître ses émotions. Quinn savait qu'être en voiture ensemble réveillait la culpabilité de Rachel par rapport à l'accident. Et dès que Rachel ne parlait pas (en temps normal, Rachel en voiture ne pouvait s'arrêter de chanter. Ou de commenter la façon de conduite du conducteur. Ou d'offrir des bonbons à tous les passagers. Au choix.), le silence paraissait tout de suite un peu pesant. Détachant le regard de la fenêtre, Quinn se tourna alors vers Rachel, qui lui répondit par un timide sourire.

« Tu sais que tu me tiens la main depuis tout à l'heure ? remarqua Quinn d'un ton malicieux.

- Ah... , répondit Rachel d'un air un peu absent.

- Si je comprends bien, tu as peur que j'ai peur en voiture.

- Oui c'est à peu près ça… Et Kurt me tient aussi la main, disons qu'on fait une sorte de chaîne. » Assis à la gauche de Rachel, Kurt se pencha alors vers Quinn pour lui faire un petit signe de la main.

« Ok, c'est à la fois super niais et super touchant comme geste, je suis confuse. » dit Santana d'un ton égal en jetant un coup d'œil vers eux dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Brittany, qui était en train d'essayer divers paires de soleil, se retourna vers eux avec un sourire. « Brit ! Hey ho, j'ai besoin que tu me dises les instructions pour se rendre chez les amis de Jésus après la sortie de Lima.

- Oh oui, pardon… Attends (elle reprit le papier avec les annotations de Joe), une fois à Fort Shawnee, tu prends à gauche après la sortie du village. Tu continues sur 800 m à travers les champs, et juste avant l'entrée de la forêt, tu prends encore à gauche. Oui ! C'est là ! » dit Brittany d'un ton ravi.

Comme à son habitude, elle avait réussi à transmettre son enthousiasme communicatif à tous les passagers. Santana, Kurt, Rachel et Quinn étaient donc tout sourire en sortant de la voiture, garée devant un panneau indiquant : « Propriété de l'église St James. Terrain privé. ». Sam, arrivé en avance, était déjà en train de sortir les provisions de son coffre

« C'est accueillant ! commenta Santana en riant, tout en aidant Quinn à s'installer dans son fauteuil.

- Leur église est située à 500 mètres, l'entrée y est public. » expliqua Sam, tandis qu'ils entendaient les voitures des autres arriver. « Là c'est le terrain utilisé pour les fêtes, ainsi que pour les retraites et ateliers spirituels. »

Kurt et Santana échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. Entre temps, les deux autres voitures s'étaient garées, et Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Rory, Blaine et Sugar sortaient dans la bonne humeur les affaires des coffres.

« Ecoutez-moi tous, ceci est une déclaration solennelle : Noah Puckerman, plus jamais je ne remonterai en voiture avec toi. Tu conduis comme un pied.

- MEC ! dit Puck d'un ton outrée, désignant d'un rapide coup de tête Quinn qui commençait à aider les autres à rassembler les différents sacs.

- Oh, Quinn me pardonnera ce genre de blagues nases sur la conduite… » répondit Artie en prenant Quinn par l'épaule. « Après tout je suis le seule ici également en fauteuil roulant. Question de solidarité, Puck. Tu peux pas comprendre.

- Qui a amené un poste de radio ? lança Tina

- Sam, dit Blaine en farfouillant dans son coffre à la recherche d'un tube de crème solaire.

- Je te préviens, si tu prévoies de nous passer ne serait-ce qu'un seul morceau de country je te balance dans le lac. Je n'aurais aucune pitié.

- Ah Santana, tu es vraiment charmante ! répliqua Sam en riant.

- Bienvenus ! » Tous interrompirent leurs différentes conversations en entendant une voie familière. Joe venait d'arriver en vélo, sa guitare en bandoulière. Il se dirigea vers Quinn, lui fit une bise en lui glissant un « Joyeux anniversaire ! » et lança à tout le monde : « Vous avez tous pris ? C'est à deux cent mètres environ, suivez-moi ! »

L'endroit où les mena Joe était vraiment charmant. Même Puck, qui n'était pas le plus grand esthète ni l'homme le plus sensible de l'Etat d'Ohio, laissa échapper un « Whaou ! » tout en laissant glisser les sacs à terre. Le lac avait beau être artificiel, on aurait juré un plan d'eau naturel. Du sable recouvrait les rivages. De grands arbres entouraient le lac, créant ainsi des espaces pour se mettre à l'ombre en cet après-midi de mai particulièrement chaud. Plusieurs pontons de bois de quelques dizaines de mètres de long permettaient d'aller se baigner. Tout près de l'eau, une large clairière avait été aménagée. A l'horizon, personne à part les membres du Glee Club.

« Ils ont un terrain pareil et aucun membre de la paroisse n'en profite par un temps pareil ? s'interrogea Finn

- Il y a un baptême chez les Bridges cet après-midi, c'est une famille de fidèles qui possède ses propres terres un peu plus loin. Et puis j'avais demandé l'autorisation de la congrégation de réserver le terrain aujourd'hui, donc y'a aucun souci. J'avoue, j'ai parlé de l'accident de Quinn, et c'est vrai que ça a été un argument de poids…

- Ah ben bravo Joe, belle attitude ! lança en plaisantant Quinn.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! répliqua Joe tout en aidant Mercedes à installer les différentes nappes au sol.

- On s'en fout qu'il ait manipulé les petits frères de Jésus, l'important c'est qu'on ait ce terrain rien que pour nous, c'est génial ! » conclu Santana.

Pour faire oublier sa sortie peu amicale sur la communauté de St James, elle avait pris Joe par l'épaule et lui adressa un sourire. Le jeune homme préféra ne pas polémiquer, et se contenta de remercier Santana.

« Qui fait le barbecue ? demanda alors Sugar.

- Rory et moi ! », dit Brittany.

Un silence surpris s'abattit sur le groupe, tout le monde échangeant des regards perplexes. Mercedes se résolut à briser le silence :

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais… PARDON ?

- Oh nous sommes très doués ! » continua Brit d'un ton enjoué. « Mon père m'a appris quand j'étais petite et l'autre jour nous en avons fait un, et j'ai découvert que Rory adorait ça aussi, encore un point commun !

- Tu vis pas en Irlande, là où il fait un temps tout pourri ? demanda prudemment Mike à Rory.

- Et j'ai justement appris à faire des barbecues dans des conditions extrêmes. » dit Rory dans un sourire. Devant les mines toujours un peu effarées en face de lui, il rajouta : « J'ai pris un extincteur au cas où. »

Tout le monde parut se détendre un peu, et Artie ajouta : « Bah, pourquoi pas Rory et Brit en rois du barbecue ? J'ai déjà vu Puck essayer d'un faire un et LA, j'ai vraiment cru y rester…

- MEC ! » l'interrompit Puck, les yeux ronds.

Tous le savaient, Puck était assez sensible sur les sujets qui selon lui relevaient de la « virilité ». L'habilité à cuire de la viande sur du charbon semblait en faire parti. Mais devant les rires des autres, Puck laissa quand même échapper un sourire. Quinn se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir gagné un peu de maturité ces temps-ci.

Finalement, ils n'avaient eu aucune raison de douter, Brit et Rory avaient géré le barbecue comme des pros, sous le regard envieux de Puck. Assis sur les nappes, à l'ombre des saules pleureurs, ils avaient savouré leur repas, et seule Rachel, évidemment, s'était contenté d'un repas sans viande. La mère de Finn leur avait préparé un gâteau aux fruits rouges délicieux, surmonté de 18 bougies. Tout le monde avait chanté un « Joyeux anniversaire » à Quinn, Artie se lançant même dans une imitation tordante de Stevie Wonder et de son « Happy birthday to you ! ». Le sourire aux lèvres, Quinn déballa les cadeaux du Glee Club : une jolie broche de type camée qu'elle avait repéré dans la vitrine d'un brocanteur de Lima quelques jours plus tôt (elle sourit à Rachel, il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'elle avait parlé au détour d'une phrase de cette broche), un guide touristique du Connecticut (« Pour tes longs week-ends à Yale ! » avait dit Blaine), et une place pour « Le magicien d'Oz » à Broadway, sa comédie musicale préférée. Retenant difficilement ses larmes, elle remercia longuement chacun des membres du club. « Franchement je n'espérais pas un si bon anniversaire ! » commenta-t-elle en s'essuyant discrètement les yeux.

« Hum, tout ceci devient carrément sentimental… Mercedes, si tu montrais aux autres ce que tu as trouvé dans la chambre de Quinn l'autre jour… ? dit Santana d'un ton égal

- HEIN ? » C'était pas terrible, ça. Il y a plein de choses dans sa chambre que Quinn préférait garder secrètes.

- Mais bien sûr ! » Mercedes s'éclaircit la gorge, et continua : « Ce lundi, quelques uns d'entre nous ont aidé la mère de Quinn à transférer les affaires de la chambre de Quinn au 1er étage dans une chambre d'ami en bas. Et comme vous le savez, Quinn s'est moquée du destin brisé de patineur de notre cher Joe…

- Tout comme toi !

- Tu as été patineur ? » demanda Sugar, qui semblait sortir de sa rêverie. En réponse, Joe se contenta de croquer avec dignité un grain de raisin.

- « Or, comme nous étions plus jeunes nous avons tous fait des choses que nous préférons oublier aujourd'hui … Comme Quinn, qui n'a visiblement pas eu le cœur de se débarrasser de son jeu préféré quand elle avait quelques années de moins … à savoir « LE TELEPHONE SECRET » ! »

Eclats de rire immédiats des filles, regards interrogateurs des garçons. Oups. Quinn se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était pas fière de ça. Chercher son amoureux secret en écoutant les instructions d'un téléphone rose en plastique, c'était pas glorieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait aimé ce jeu ! Elle releva donc la tête, et dit d'un air digne : « Mais j'assume !

- Heureusement, car on est obligés d'y jouer. » déclara Santana. « Perso je brûle d'impatience de savoir qui est mon amoureux secret entre … (elle regarda le carton du jeu) « Steve le surfeur » et… « Dennis le beau gosse » ».

Le reste des filles approuvèrent en riant et frappant des mains. Les garçons, entre temps, avaient mystérieusement disparu.

L'après-midi touchait doucement à sa fin. Quasiment tous les membres du Glee Club étaient en train de se baigner, sauf Blaine qui s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Kurt, qui lui-même était en train de lire un livre. Quinn était à côté d'eux, en train de bavarder avec Artie. Le dos appuyé contre un arbre, elle était en maillot de bain et profitait de la brise qui se levait et apportait un peu de fraicheur. Sam l'avait gentiment sortie de son fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse étendre ses jambes dans l'herbe. C'était parfait.

« Allez, je suis trop curieux alors je demande : qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Joe ? chuchota Kurt.

- Pas la peine de prendre ce ton de conspirateur ! » répondit Quinn avec un clin d'œil, en adoptant le même ton. Puis elle reprit d'un ton neutre : « Y'a rien à dire.

- Eh ben, c'est décevant comme réponse ! répliqua Artie avec un sourire.

- Mais pourquoi « rien à dire » ? insista Kurt en refermant son roman

- Parce que… c'est trop tôt pour envisager ce genre de relation.

- Mais tu l'aimes bien ! » Tous regardèrent Blaine avec étonnement. « Quoi ? Les discussions à voix basse sur de potentiels couples ont tendance à me réveiller !

- Joe… est un type bien. Il est très gentil avec moi. Il ne me juge pas, et je sais qu'il a entendu parler de mon passé. On a des conceptions similaires de la religion : essayer de trouver le bien au fond de nous, et essayer d'agir justement. Il est original. Il est franc. Je pense que je lui plais. Et oui, il est … charmant.

- Reconnaissons qu'il y aurait du progrès par rapport à tes précédents petits amis, notamment en matière de Q.I. … » dit Artie avec philosophie. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- « Mais… je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Même s'il vient me déclarer sa flamme demain, je dirai non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec dont, très franchement, je ne peux pour l'instant que me servir comme béquille, si vous me passez l'image. J'ai besoin de réapprendre à marcher toute seule. Dans tout les sens du terme.

- Un pas après l'autre » dit doucement Blaine.

Kurt et lui paraissaient un peu déçus, mais assurèrent Quinn qu'ils la comprenaient. Ils ne purent tout de même pas réprimer leurs mines réjouies quand Joe s'avança vers Quinn pour lui proposer de la porter jusqu'à l'eau. « Je suis plus costaud que j'en ai l'air » dit-il en guise d'argument. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il souleva délicatement Quinn et l'emmena sur le rivage. Derrière eux, ils entendirent Sam et Puck qui entamaient un petit bœuf à la guitare, accompagnés au chant par Mercedes et Rachel. Les autres, toujours dans le lac, souriaient à Joe et Quinn, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Tout doucement, ils entrèrent dans l'eau.

« Whaou ! lança Quinn.

- Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda Joe avec inquiétude, en observant les larmes de Quinn qui commençaient à monter.

- Rien, c'est juste que… je SENS qu'elle est fraiche. Joe, je le SENS ! » Joe lui rendit son sourire. Quinn continua : « Evidemment, j'ai été en contact avec l'eau depuis l'accident, je te rassure (Joe réprima un éclat de rire)… mais pas de cette façon… Et surtout, pas avec des sensations dans les deux jambes. » Elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Les autres baigneurs, alertés par ses légers sanglots, l'entourèrent pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle expliqua rapidement les sensations qu'elle était en train d'éprouver.

« Peut-être peux-tu remarcher dans l'eau ? dit Rory d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas… mais en tout cas, c'est bon signe ! C'est nouveau…

- C'est l'eau du lac qui est miraculeuse ou un truc du genre… » conclut Santana. Et là, même Quinn et Joe rirent avec le reste du groupe.

Le trajet du retour fut beaucoup plus animé. Oubliant son angoisse de l'allée, Rachel s'était lancée dans un mini diva off avec Kurt. Brit portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil et discutait avec Santana. Quinn fit un rapide bilan de son après-midi, tout en ouvrant la fenêtre de la voiture pour profiter de la nuit fraîche. Pas l'événement social de l'année, certes. Mais exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello à tous, et bon 1er mai! Vu le temps proposé cet après-midi par chez moi (pluie-pluie-PLUIE) j'ai décidé d'avancer dans mon histoire.  
_

_Évidemment, je sais que les chansons que j'ai choisi n'ont aucune chance de figurer dans "Glee", mais hey, pourquoi écrire des fics si on ne peut pas réinventer les codes...?  
_

_Merci de me lire! A bientôt!  
_

Chapitre 7

Quinn attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique, dit au kiné qu'elle était prête, rapprocha son fauteuil de l'espace d'exercices et s'installa à la force des bras sur les barres du kiné. Elle fixa un point sur le mur d'en face, et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. « Tu peux tenir sur tes jambes, Quinn. Concentre-toi. » entendit-elle en guise d'encouragement. Sept semaines de travail avec Eric, son kiné, sept semaines d'exercices musculaires, et elle sentait qu'enfin, d'un jour à l'autre, elle allait être récompensée. « Aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui… » se répéta-t-elle doucement. C'est parti. Prudemment, sans regarder par terre, elle posa son pied droit au sol. Le talon, puis la plante du pied, puis les orteils. Elle jeta un œil pour contempler le résultat. Etape une réussie, maintenant l'autre.

« C'est bien, prends ton temps ! l'encouragea Eric.

- Tu n'es pas payé à l'heure ? demanda Quinn en riant légèrement, les yeux toujours rivés sur son point de repère au mur.

- Dis donc Miss « Je vais à Yale », arrête de faire l'intéressante ! » plaisanta le kiné « Et garde ton énergie sur ce que tu fais. Tu as toutes tes sensations dans la jambe droite ?

- Oui, je crois.

- C'est la gauche qui est plus capricieuse. Vas-y, je suis derrière toi si tu chutes. »

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent s'éterniser, Quinn réussit à rassembler suffisamment de force pour contrôler la douleur dans sa jambe gauche et l'amener en douceur sur le sol. Elle attendit un moment avant d'appuyer de tout son poids dessus, et ainsi essayer de tenir debout. Elle faillit vaciller, mais ses mains fermement accrochées aux barres lui permettaient de rester en position. La souffrance, d'abord si insupportable que Quinn se crut sur le point de perdre connaissance, peu à peu se calma, grâce à de profondes inspirations (« Inspire, expire… Voila… Cherche l'équilibre. » dit doucement Eric). Quinn se permit de regarder en bas. Elle tenait debout. Elle tourna des yeux ronds vers le kiné et rit nerveusement.

« JE SUIS DEBOUT !

- Je vois ça… ! » commenta Eric d'un ton faussement détaché « Maintenant, lâche les barres.

- Heu…

- Sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt, Quinn Fabray ! Tu te vois te tenir à des barres asymétriques toute ta vie ? C'est loin d'être pratique. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Bien sûr, il avait raison. Mais après un tel succès (car oui, tenir debout était un succès après 7 semaines, Quinn avait retenu les statistiques citées par Eric), comment gérer un échec ? Elle serait bien restée savourer ce progrès encore quelques minutes. Appeler sa mère, appeler le Glee Club. Etre fière. Avant d'affronter une nouvelle déception. Qui sait, peut-être qu'être debout était le maximum qu'elle puisse atteindre ? Elle entendit la voix d'Artie dans sa tête (« C'est déjà énorme, comme avancée. »). Elle sourit. Finalement, elle était toujours une Fabray. La capitaine des Cheerios (ok, techniquement elle ne l'était plus depuis que Santana et Becky étaient co-capitaines, mais elle restait la dernière à avoir emmené les filles à un titre national, se dit-elle avec une pointe d'orgueil). Elle voulait plus. Elle était certaine que le premier pas était le plus difficile : si elle pouvait y arriver, alors après elle pourrait remarcher. « Un pas et c'est gagné » dit-elle avec détermination.

« Euh, ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi simple, mais c'est le bon état d'esprit ! » répondit Eric en souriant. « Vas-y. »

Quinn releva la tête et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle fit un pas. Littéralement. Elle fit son premier pas depuis des semaines. Elle avait dû avancer d'à peine quinze centimètres, et elle mit plusieurs secondes à trouver l'équilibre adéquat, mais elle avait marché. Elle sentit des larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues (elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer ces temps-ci. Que ce soit de frustration, de peine, de joie, ou de soulagement. « Il serait peut-être temps que je me calme un peu quand même, sur le côté « j'exprime mes émotions ». C'est lourd. » se dit-elle). Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main et lança alors un regard déterminé à son kiné : « Pas si mal, hein ?

- Excellent Quinn, excellent ! » dit-il tout sourire.

Elle n'avait pas tort, au final. Ce premier pas avait sans doute été le plus difficile. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à remarcher du jour au lendemain, mais une fois passé ce premier cap les progrès lors de ses séances de kiné furent significatifs. Alors que le mois de mai touchait à sa fin, elle était désormais capable de faire plusieurs mètres avec ses béquilles. Sa mère la regardait alors avec un ravissement non dissimulé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos de Quinn dès qu'elle essayait de s'exercer avec les béquilles. « Maman ! » protestait alors Quinn, un peu gênée de voir un tel regard posé sur elle. « Tu es pire qu'un paparazzi. Et moins subtile ! » . Depuis, sa mère se cachait littéralement, l'appareil à la main, pour essayer de surprendre sa fille. Cela semblait l'amuser au plus haut point, alors Quinn rentra dans le jeu, en jouant les fausses indignées sur le coup, puis en serrant sa mère dans ses bras tout de suite après. Le visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de sa mère, elle se dit que Judy Fabray n'avait pas si mal géré la situation. Avec l'aide discrète du pasteur Stone, elle avait arrêté de boire. Quelques temps plus tard, sa mère lui confiera en toute franchise : « J'étais si inquiète pour toi que très franchement, j'ai arrêté presque du jour au lendemain, sans ressentir à peine les effets de manque. Je n'en reviens pas dans mon malheur d'avoir eu autant de chance. ». Et la photo devint son hobby favori. Même si Quinn restait son sujet préféré, la jeune fille trouva bientôt de la concurrence avec les fêtes paroissiales, le chien de la tante Jane et les rhododendrons du voisin.

Pour le moment toutefois, Quinn continuait de circuler en fauteuil dans les lieux publics, notamment au lycée. Malgré ses progrès indéniables, elle circulait beaucoup trop lentement avec ses béquilles pour pouvoir se déplacer dans de bonnes conditions, elle préférait donc gagner du temps et prendre le fauteuil. Mais elle ne manqua pas de prévenir le Glee Club de sa nouvelle situation.

« Hey ! Regardez ! » lança-t-elle un après-midi de répétition à Puck, Finn et Kurt qui arrivaient légèrement en retard dans la salle de chant. Elle était en train de faire une démonstration de ses nouveaux talents avec une paire de béquille. Tous la regardaient avec des yeux quasi-émerveillés. Sam et Joe, dans un geste protecteur, restaient mine de rien toujours un pas derrière elle (rassembler des partitions, aller échanger un mot avec les musiciens du club de jazz, déplacer les chaises, accorder les guitares… une chose est sûre, il ne manquait pas d'imagination pour les prétextes), sans doute pour la rattraper en cas de problèmes.

« Tu marches ! dit Finn d'un air à la fois incrédule et ravi.

- Quelle pertinence, vraiment… lança Artie pour faire rire les autres.

- Non mais c'est vrai, tu marches !

- Exact ! Et Rachel est sur le point de pleurer.

- NON ! » s'indigna Rachel. Tous la regardèrent. « Ok si, c'est vrai. » soupira-t-elle tout en sortant un mouchoir.

Mr Shue se racla doucement la gorge pour obtenir le calme. Il posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn quelques secondes, puis pris la parole :

« Très bien, après ce joli moment d'émotion (Santana, reprenant sa contenance, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir d'exaspération), concentrons-nous sur notre dernier grand rendez-vous tous ensemble : les Nationals… »

Quinn s'était assise entre temps sur une chaise, avec l'aide de Tina. Comme les autres, elle avait plusieurs idées pour la set-list. Ils échangèrent des regards rapides les uns avec les autres, puis tous se mirent à parler plus ou moins en même temps :

« Bob Dylan ? proposa timidement Rory

- Hum, trop alternatif pour le jury, j'en ai peur… dit pensivement Finn.

- Pourquoi pas de la vraie country ? J'ai vu récemment « Crazy Heart » et…

- Je te promets Sam Evans, si tu finis cette phrase… dit Santana d'un ton menaçant en se levant à moitié de sa chaise.

- Un peu de pop-rock ? Oasis ? lança Puck.

- Yeah ! fit Artie, enthousiasmé.

- Bof, on ne peut pas danser dessus, et je pense qu'une choré peut nous faire gagner des points, intervint Brittany.

- Lady Gaga !

- AH NON J'EN PEUX PLUS ! »

Tandis que les esprits commençaient à légèrement s'échauffer (Blaine n'ayant notamment pas trop apprécié la remarque de Puck sur ses choix « dignes d'un boys band »), Will Shuester prenait des notes sur son carnet. Même si aux yeux de l'extérieur il n'y avait sans doute pas grand-chose à retirer de la cacophonie ambiante, lui avait entendu des propositions intéressantes et avait, c'est vrai, déjà quelques idées en tête. Il regarda Rachel, avec qui il avait échangé sur le sujet, et l'invita du regard à prendre la parole. Elle se leva alors gracieusement, enleva un faux pli sur sa jupe et exposa d'une voix forte :

« Si je peux me permettre…

- Oh que oui tu vas te le permettre… grommela Santana, les yeux au ciel.

Pour chaque compétition jusqu'ici j'ai toujours demandé avec insistance à pouvoir avoir un solo…

« Avec insistance » ? Bel euphémisme ! dit Artie en riant.

- Certes… Mais je crois que, même si le jury sera différent cette année, ils ont pris leurs renseignements sur chaque chorale. La meilleure tactique, c'est la surprise. Et ce n'est donc pas à moi d'ouvrir le show avec un solo. »

Il y eut un silence surpris.

« Whaou, Rachel, je ne pensais pas t'entendre parler comme ça un jour ! nota Mike

- Donc, l'autre jour nous avons eu un solo merveilleux, et en tant que co-capitaine du Glee Club j'aimerai proposer la candidature de Mercedes avec « At last ! » d'Etta James… » conclut Rachel en faisant une légère révérence en direction de Mercedes, qui la regardait avec un air incrédule.

Tous approuvèrent et applaudirent, Quinn la première. C'est vrai que son interprétation avait enthousiasmé tout le monde. Puck avait même remarqué que plusieurs membres de l'équipe de hockey avaient discrètement passé la tête par la porte, la crosse encore à la main, pour mieux écouter. Avec une Mercedes en forme, il avait une vraie chance de faire tomber le jury de sa chaise d'étonnement : sa voix était unique. Mercedes laissa échapper un « ohbensivousvoulezmoije veuxbien » inaudible et fit une rapide accolade émue à Rachel.

« Santana, la dernière chanson que tu as proposé a retenu mon attention, tu peux nous en parler ? reprit Mr Shue

- Bien sûr. C'est « Boys wanna be her » de Peaches.

- J'adore! dit Puck avec ravissement.

- Et pour info, non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est lesbienne que je propose ce choix…

- Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, chuchota Finn à Rachel d'un ton d'excuse.

- … C'est juste que la chanson est démente. On peut aussi envisager une choré dessus.

- Ce solo de guitare… » continua Puck, qui semblait sur une autre planète et souriait dans le vide. Brittany tapa une ou deux fois dans ses mains puis leva le poing en signe de victoire, visiblement heureuse d'avoir à travailler sur une chorégraphie.

« Et je suis ravie que Mercedes ait obtenu le solo, car j'envisageais de proposer à Quinn de chanter ce titre avec moi. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Quinn qui rosit légèrement. « Oh ! » dit-elle. Elle avait déjà entendu la chanson, et l'aimait bien. « C'est accrocheur, un bon contrepoids avec la douceur de « At last ! »… Oui, ça me plait ». Quinn était comme sonnée. Un bon espoir de remarcher, ET un duo sur la scène des Nationals ? Sacrée semaine, Fabray.

Le choix du troisième titre prit un peu plus de temps. Tous s'accordaient sur l'envie de chanter un titre « épique », mais chacun avait sa définition du terme. Ce fut quand Puck sembla sur le point d'en venir aux mains avec Blaine (« Non, Katy Perry n'est pas « épique » ! ») que Tina dit d'une voix ferme : « J'adore « All These Things That I've Done » des Killers. Il y a une belle montée en puissance. On peut se partager la chanson sans problème, tout le monde peut se l'approprier. ». Tout le monde se regarda et se tut. Comme une bonne moitié des membres ne voyaient pas à quoi ressemblait la chanson, Finn alluma son PC et ils regardèrent le clip. Une fois terminé, Mr Shue demanda : « Qui est pour intégrer cette chanson à la set-list ? ». Tout le monde leva la main.

Tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, Quinn nota que visiblement Puck attendait que les autres partent pour lui parler. Elle esquissa un sourire. La subtilité n'était vraiment pas son fort.

« Oui… ? dit-elle d'un ton interrogateur, en tournant son fauteuil vers lui

- Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille ensemble au bal de promo.

- Ah ». Subtil non, mas direct oui. « Puck…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me fais aucun plan. C'est un geste purement amical. Kurt m'a parlé de toi et Joe.

- Agréable d'avoir une vie privée… commenta Quinn, un peu acerbe.

- Hey, il m'a juste dit que vous étiez amis, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la tronche qu'il a des sentiments. Il paraît que t'es pas prête. Alors pour éviter les situations embarrassantes, je te propose d'aller à ce foutu bal avec moi.

- Tu veux qu'on lui fasse croire qu'on est un couple ? Non !

- Pas du tout ! On y va officiellement, mais en tant qu'amis. Joe est un type cool, j'ai pas non plus envie qu'il se prenne un râteau, surtout si ton « Non » actuel est en fait un « Peut-être » futur.

- Oh ! » Quinn réfléchit. C'était pas bête du tout. Au moins elle était sûre d'aller au bal avec un ami, et sans engagement. Elle ne blesserait personne, surtout si elle affichait clairement qu'elle et Puck y allaient « entre amis ».

« Ca marche ?

- On a un marché ! ». Ils se serrèrent la main. « Mais tu n'as pas choisi la meilleure partenaire de danse !

- Bof, tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi… Et puis le bal de promo, ça craint, j'y vais essentiellement pour corser le punch et critiquer. »

Quinn ria. Au moins elle était sûre de ne pas s'ennuyer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Debout dans sa cuisine, Judy Fabray regarda sa fille en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Puck ?

- Oui, Maman.

- Celui avec une crête ?

- Oui.

- Hum… ». Elle entreprit de se remettre à nettoyer son plat à gratin. « Le père de ta fille, alors.

- Oui. »

Quinn eut un sourire un peu triste. Même si elle savait qu'elle savait fait le bon choix, la seule mention de Beth lui faisait à chaque fois un pincement au cœur. Sa mère et elle abordaient rarement le sujet.

« Mais tu n'envisages pas de… ?

- Non. Absolument pas. Nous allons au bal de promo en amis, tout simplement.

- Mais pourquoi pas avec Sam ? C'est un bon garçon !

- Il est avec Mercedes.

- Et ce Joe ? Je n'aime pas trop sa coiffure, mais il est si gentil avec toi !

- Non… » dit Quinn d'un ton vague.

Sa mère lui lança un regard perçant, Quinn s'empressa de détourner le regard et de prendre le fameux plat à gratin pour l'essuyer. Fichu 6ème sens maternel. Elle n'avait mais alors VRAIMENT pas envie d'aborder le sujet Joe. Encore moins dans sa cuisine, en essuyant la vaisselle. Voyant que sa fille n'était pas d'humeur à la confidence, Judy Fabray poussa un léger soupir et lança à tout hasard : « Et l'Irlandais ? »

Quinn se contenta de lui lancer le torchon en riant, avant de prendre ses béquilles et de quitter lentement la cuisine.

Quinn s'appuya contre le mur, demanda à son kiné de bien vouloir lui apporter sa bouteille, posa ses béquille et contempla le chemin parcouru. Eric sembla lire dans ses pensées, et dit : « Environ 100 mètres de marche sans t'arrêter. C'est pas mal.

- Oui… mais j'aurais aimé, je sais pas, être sûre de pouvoir aller prendre mon diplôme sur mes deux pieds et sans avoir peur de tomber. Et accessoirement, danser à mon bal de promo, mais ça…

- Ah ça, non. Je ne suis pas le bon génie sorti de la lampe ! »

Quinn sourit en prenant la bouteille que lui tendait son kiné. Elle l'aimait bien. Il était franc. Il lui rappelait toujours qu'il fallait rester ambitieuse, mais sans se bercer d'illusions impossibles. Et ça marchait. « Façon de parler… » pensa aussitôt Quinn, non sans ironie.

« Mais tu vas chanter un duo pour ta compétition de chant, non ? C'est bien ! dit Eric, qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

- Quoi ? Oh oui, ça va être génial, j'ai commencé à répéter avec Santana ! J'ai hâte ! »

Elle but une gorgée d'eau, repensant avec satisfaction aux répétitions de la veille. Vocalement, il n'y avait aucun souci. Mais sur une chanson si énergique, Quinn avait l'impression de tout gâcher en restant plantée au milieu de la scène dans son fauteuil. Elle s'était confiée à Artie. Sitôt qu'elle eut fini, elle réalisa à qui elle s'adressait, se traita mentalement de parfaite idiote et s'excusa auprès de lui pour son manque de délicatesse. Le jeune homme se contenta de hausse les épaules avec un sourire et lui dit : « Bah, tu n'as jamais trouvé que je faisais tâche sur scène, non ? ». Elle s'empressa de hocher la tête. « Alors il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas te sentir à ta place. L'important, c'est l'énergie que tu dégages. Et toi comme moi, on a de la volonté à revendre. Tu es une star, Quinn Fabray. Tu n'as peut-être pas une voix made in Broadway à la Rachel, ou puissante comme Mercedes, mais le charisme, c'est toi. Le jury va tomber à la renverse en t'entendant… si tu me passe l'expression ! ». Quinn poussa un léger soupir, et lui répondit :

« Artie, tu es juste merveilleux. Littéralement.

- Mon côté fée Clochette… ou Merlin… rhoooo j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas très contes de fées !

- Disons que tu es un sage… » Quinn marqua une pause, puis eut soudain une pensée lumineuse. « … comme Yoda ! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire apparaître sur le visage en face d'elle une expression de pure ravissement. « J'ai encore marqué des points » pensa Quinn, soulagée d'avoir rattrapé sa gaffe. Ils sortirent de la salle de chant, en se félicitant à nouveau de leur set-list pour les Nationals qui n'était peut-être pas conventionnelle, mais qui au moins les représentait parfaitement.

Eric se leva, signe qu'il fallait reprendre les exercices. Après s'être épongé le front, il fit face à Quinn et déclara : « Si tu travailles dur, je suis sûre que tu seras debout sur cette scène, sans béquilles. A défaut de danser…

- Oh vous savez, elle dansera toujours mieux que Finn… » Tous deux tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte.

« ARTIE ! » cria Quinn avant de reprendre ses béquilles et de rejoindre, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, son ami qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Ok ok, 5 minutes de pause supplémentaires ! » fit Eric d'un ton résigné.

Il n'avait pas compris la blague, mais vu l'hilarité de Quinn et de ce dénommé Artie, ce Finn devait être un piètre danseur.

Rachel inspecta une nouvelle fois du regard la robe de Quinn et fit une moue contrariée.

« Je vais nouer la ceinture différemment.

- Pour la 23ème fois !

- Ca ne tombe pas très bien, attends… »

Déjà concentrée sur sa tâche, Rachel défit la large ceinture en soie imprimé que Quinn avait choisi pour souligner sa taille et égayer sa robe ivoire toute simple en taffetas.

« Les robes années 50 te vont à ravir, Quinn ! dit Rachel tout en repassant un coup de fer rapide sur la ceinture bleue et mauve aux motifs japonisants.

- Merci ! »

Elles étaient dans la chambre de Quinn depuis le début de l'après-midi. Leurs cavaliers ne devaient pas venir les chercher avant une bonne heure, elles venaient donc de se mettre à leurs préparatifs. Sur le portant se trouvait également la jolie robe longue en mousseline bleu nuit que Rachel avait décidé de porter.

« Ta mère n'est pas gênée, euh…par la situation ? demanda Rachel d'un ton faussement détaché, tout en commençant à nouer la ceinture

- Mon ex venant TE chercher et le père de ma fille l'accompagnant, le tout pour nous emmener au bal ? Naaaaaan, pas du tout ! »

Elles rirent.

« Disons qu'elle s'est faite à l'idée. Elle a juste marmonné un truc sur « les jeunes aujourd'hui » et puis plus aucun commentaire.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant.

Elle sait que tu es mon amie. C'est la seule explication suffisante. » rajouta simplement Quinn. Rachel rosit légèrement.

« Donne-moi mes béquilles, s'il te plait. »

Sans réfléchir, Quinn tenta par réflexe de se tourner vers la glace pour voir le résultat. Elle sentit alors une douleur terrible dans la jambe gauche, poussa un cri strident et perdit l'équilibre. Rachel, qui avait fait quelques pas pour récupérer les béquilles posées sur le lit, eut heureusement la rapidité de se précipiter vers Quinn avant qu'elle ne tombe complètement à terre.

« MERDE ! » dit Quinn d'un ton rageur.

Elle se mit à pleurer. La douleur, le dépit, la honte de ne pas être capable de faire un geste aussi simple que de s'approcher de son miroir. Rachel approcha la tête de Quinn de son épaule et ne dit rien pendant un moment, lui laissant un peu de temps pour se laisser aller. Et que dire, de toute façon ?

« Désolée…

- Ca va pas, de t'excuser ? Tu as mal, tu as bien le droit de l'exprimer. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point c'est frustrant de commencer à progresser et de ne pas pouvoir aller plus vite.

- Je suis restée trop longtemps debout sans appui extérieur. Je me suis surestimée.

- J'aurais dû te proposer de t'assoir pendant les essais, je suis trop bête, fit Rachel d'une petite voix

- Ne dis pas ça, je ne t'ai rien dit… »

Quinn prit le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendait. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma un peu.

« Super la préparation du bal… ! J'aurais pas dû t'entraîner là-dedans, tu te serais préparée avec les autres sans supporter les douleurs chroniques d'une accidentée de la route.

- Je suis bien mieux ici ! » dit Rachel d'une voix ferme. « Allez, debout ! ».

Elle aida Quinn à se relever, lui tendit ses béquilles, et elles s'installèrent tranquillement devant la coiffeuse.

« On va sécher ces grosses larmes… voila… je sais que tu y vas avec Puck, mais c'est pas une raison pour se mettre dans des états pareils ! ». Quinn eut un rire étouffé. « Ensuite on va te maquiller, on va attendre les garçons, et on va passer une excellente soirée. Promis. Tu as la parole de Rachel Berry ! »

20h30. « Les filles, vos cavaliers sont arrivés ! ». Rachel et Quinn échangèrent un regard : robes, coiffure, maquillage, tout était ok. Elles descendirent les escaliers avec prudence, et découvrirent les garçons en bas.

« Puck ! Le costume te va bien ! lança Quinn tandis que Rachel et Finn échangeaient un rapide baiser sous le regard interrogateur de Judy Fabray.

- Ma dame… » répondit Puck avec cérémonie, tout en lui faisant un baisemain.

Quinn jura entendre sa mère murmurer d'un ton acerbe « Non, mais vraiment… » avant de repartir dans le salon chercher l'appareil photo. Quand Judy fut satisfaite de ses clichés (elle en prit au moins une cinquantaine, « dont au minimum une quarantaine sur ordre des pères Berry qui m'ont appelé cette semaine ! » dit-elle amusée), elle déposa une bise sur le front de sa fille, s'efforça de serrer la main de Puck, salua Rachel et Finn tout en rappelant l'heure du couvre-feu : « Je t'attends à 2h ! Pas une minute de retard ! ».

Ils entrèrent dans la limousine que Finn avait tenu à louer. Quinn poussa un léger soupir en s'asseyant sur la banquette, et sourit à Puck. « Prêt pour une danse des béquilles ?

- Oh, j'en rêvais ! » répondit-il avec un éclat de rire. « Tu es ravissante, Quinn Fabray. »

Bien sûr, un bal n'est pas une partie de plaisir quand on ne marche pas. Quinn pouvait à peu près se déplacer en béquilles, mais danser n'était même pas une option. C'est donc d'un regard un peu envieux qu'assise sur sa chaise elle voyait Rachel et Finn, Santana et Brittany, Mike et Tina, Kurt et Blaine, Sam et Mercedes, Rory et Sugar s'amuser sur la piste. Artie et Joe s'étaient proposés pour chanter toute la soirée, en alternance avec quelques numéros des membres du Glee Club. « Joe a préféré venir seul… » avait glissé Sam à l'oreille de Quinn. « Je dis ça, je dis rien ! » continua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait innocent. Quinn répliqua en lui lançant un petit four à la figure.

Puck, en mode « gentleman », et après avoir respecté la tradition annuelle du « corsage de ponch », tint compagnie à Quinn toute la soirée. Voyant lors d'une danse la mine de Quinn s'assombrir légèrement, il lui proposa de sortir un peu dehors. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'aux gradins du stade.

« Ca va ? demanda Puck en voyant Quinn faire une légère grimace en s'asseyant.

- Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. « J'en suis à deux par jour, c'est pas mal.

- Bah, c'est pas moi qui vais te juger. La santé publique, je m'en fous un peu. Je nous ai ramené deux verres de ponch, ça te dit ?

- Ah non, je me suis promis : « Plus d'alcool en présence de Noah Puckerman » !

- C'est pour ça que je nous ai pris deux verres « non trafiqués », Puck répondit avec un clin d'œil

- Excellent réflexe, tu me connais bien ! »

Ils burent en silence, regardant les étoiles que la nuit claire permettait de voir nettement.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Beth ? Via Shelby, je veux dire, demanda avec douceur Quinn.

- Non…

- J'imagine que c'est mieux comme ça.

- Ouais, mais ça fait quand même mal. J'y pense souvent.

- Moi aussi Puck, moi aussi.

- Mais toi tu vas aller à Yale. Tu auras une belle vie, des choses à raconter à Beth si un jour elle veut te retrouver. Moi je ne suis même pas foutu d'avoir mon diplôme, ma famille est en miettes, bonjour le modèle paternel si Beth voulait me rencontrer.

- Arrête tout de suite ! » Quinn se leva aussi vite qu'elle le put, et fit face à Puck. « Evidemment je ne vais pas lui expliquer comment ça s'est passé exactement, en tout cas pas tout de suite, mais elle saura que tu m'as aidé pendant ma grossesse, à un moment où tant d'autres futurs papas lycéens abandonnent leurs responsabilités. Tu as pleuré en la voyant. Tu m'as raisonnée en lui offrant au final la meilleure chance de sa vie : rester avec Shelby. Non, elle n'entendra pas un mot déplacé sur toi de ma bouche. Au contraire. »

Puck sembla un peu surpris de ce discours, puis sourit à Quinn : « Si j'avais un cœur, j'en pleurerais.

- Mais tu as un cœur. Je le sais. »

Il se leva, pris Quinn par le bras et lui glissa un « Merci » au creux de l'oreille.

« Beaucoup de gens ont décidé de me parler à l'oreille ce soir. C'est perturbant. »

Puck ria à nouveau, tout en tendant ses béquilles à Quinn « Allez, on y retourne : l'association cigarette + ponch, même non corsé, ça risque de mal passer si on se fait chopper par Sylvester…

- Puck…

- Oui ?

- Tu es un super cavalier.

- Au moins je n'ai pas frappé un autre type à propos d'une autre fille. Enfin, je ne te dis pas que je ne frapperais pas St James s'il était sous mon nez là tout de suite. Mais pas à propos d'une autre.

- On va dire qu'il y a du progrès ! »

Ils rentrèrent profiter de la dernière heure de bal, avant que Quinn ne doive rentrer à la maison retrouver une Judy Fabray en peignoir et très curieuse. Elle avait d'avance qu'elle pourrait rassurer sa mère : oui, elle avait passé une excellente soirée. Sans même à un moment, regretter de ne pas être reine de promo. En un an, ses objectifs avaient bien changé.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Assoupie à l'arrière du bus, Quinn sentit tout à coup une violente secousse qui la tira du sommeil dans lequel elle était tombée quelques kilomètres plus tôt. Elle ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise et de peur, tout en s'accrochant instinctivement à son siège. Dans son état de demi-conscience, elle repensa immédiatement à l'accident. Sous le souvenir du choc, de la panique, de la douleur, elle se mit à trembler.

« MER-DE ! lança le chauffeur, tandis qu'Emma et Will lui adressait un regard de reproche devant le langage employé.

- QuestcquispassMsieurShue ? demanda Finn en baillant.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant d'être concerné Finn, il y a à peine 10 secondes tu étais endormi en ronflant à plein tube… j'ai d'ailleurs à peine entendu le moteur nous lâcher…

- Santana, ça suffit ! On va descendre voir ce qui se passe, ne bougez pas. » dit Will d'un ton las.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais le Glee Club n'était toujours pas en odeur de sainteté à Mc Kinley. Tandis que tous les clubs extra-scolaires financés par l'école voyageaient dans des conditions confortables, la chorale devait se contenter d'un mini-bus rouillé d'au moins 15 ans d'âge qui émettait des bruits inquiétants depuis leur départ de Lima. « Et dire qu'on a, quoi, environ 500 kilomètres à parcourir… ? » avait soupiré Puck au moment où le chauffeur mettait le contact, tandis que Mercedes porta discrètement à ses lèvres la croix qu'elle portait autour du cou.

« Whaou, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à dormir un peu… » remarqua Joe en s'étirant. Il posa alors le regard sur Quinn, assise à côté de lui, les yeux droits devant elle fixés sur le siège en face. Elle avait toujours le corps secoué de tremblements. « Hé hé, là, du calme… » dit-il doucement en la prenant par les épaules pour essayer de la calmer un peu. Voyant que les autres commençaient à bouger de leur siège et qu'au moins un d'entre eux allait finir par venir les voir, le jeune homme prit l'initiative de poser la tête de Quinn sur son épaule. Au moins les autres ne verraient pas sa détresse, ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment. Il la sentit pleurer discrètement contre lui.

« Ca va, ici ? demanda gentiment Sam en passant près d'eux.

Aucun souci, Quinn dort toujours à moitié ! » répondit Joe avec un sourire.

Sam lui fit un clin d'œil pas du tout subtil et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Rory. Blaine sortit du bus afin de prendre des nouvelles de l'état du moteur. « Et puis, il s'y connaît en mécanique, il aide parfois mon père ! » dit Kurt avec une certaine fierté. Rachel lança alors un regard lourd de sens à Finn qui, en poussant un grognement, suivit Blaine à l'extérieur.

Une fois qu'elle eut un peu repris ses esprits, Quinn releva la tête et adressa un sourire un peu triste à Joe : « J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie pleureuse ces temps-ci, c'est affreux… dit-elle en cherchant un mouchoir dans son sac

- Je suis ici que depuis quelques semaines et j'ai déjà vu Rachel pleurer pour moins que ça…

- Ah mais Rachel, elle est unique, c'est notre diva !

- Hum… » se contenta de répondre Joe, avant de reprendre : « J'aimerais surtout que tu arrêtes de t'excuser de pleurer. Tu as vécu une expérience traumatisante, c'est normal qu'elle laisse encore quelques traces. Et puis très franchement, ce trajet me donne également envie de pleurer, j'ai l'impression d'être dans le bus de la mort.

- Ca ferait un bon titre de film d'horreur, remarqua Quinn en riant.

Avec un psychopathe sortant des bois pour massacrer une innocente chorale… » continua Joe en désignant d'un geste la fenêtre où l'on voyait la route déserte et une épaisse forêt de sapins. Pas très rassurant, en effet.

Il fut heureux de voir Quinn avec le sourire. Il lui prit la main quelques secondes, puis la lâcha presque aussitôt, une expression un peu gênée se dessinant sur son visage.

« Pardon… Je sais, tu n'es pas prête. » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Toujours cette franchise, Quinn avait décidément un peu de mal à s'habituer. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses ex lui avaient réservé un tel comportement, et inversement. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit le menton dans la main droite et continua : « Je comprends. Mais j'attendrais.

- Oh, Joe… » répondit Quinn en détournant la tête avec un sourire. « Je ne peux pas te demander un sacrifice pareil. Je t'aime beaucoup… mais je ne peux vraiment rien te promettre. L'année prochaine je serai à Yale, tu seras à Lima, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi j'aurais envie. Non, je ne peux rien promettre, ce ne serait pas juste pour toi, répéta-t-elle.

- Je ne te demande pas de le faire. C'est mon choix, et d'ailleurs moi aussi je ne sais pas où j'en serai dans un an. Peut-être j'aurais rencontré une fille. Peut-être que je t'attendrais encore. Prends ton temps. Et en attendant, ton amitié me suffit. » conclut Joe en l'embrassant furtivement sur le front.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, et furent interrompus par des éclats de voix à l'extérieur.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Brittany tout en ouvrant une des fenêtres.

- Parfait ! Blaine a réparé la panne ! » dit Mr Shue avec soulagement.

Ils remontèrent à l'intérieur du bus, Blaine recevant les félicitations de tous. Sam et Puck semblèrent même sur le point de le porter en triomphe. Kurt se tourna vers Rachel en lui lançant un « Ha ha ! » triomphant. Un peu vexée, elle ne répondit rien et jeta un regard en coin à Finn, mais remercia tout de même Blaine.

« En route ! Plus que (Will jeta un coup d'œil au compteur) 426 kilomètres ! »

En seule réponse, il entendit un grognement généralisé. Au bout de 2 minutes, Finn recommença à ronfler.

Chicago. En sortant lentement du bus avec ses béquilles, Quinn prit un moment pour regarder la ville qui s'étendait devant elle. Leur hôtel était situé dans le quartier d'Hegewisch, dans le sud de la ville. En tant que point culminant du district, le panorama offert était saisissant. Elle avait vu New York l'année dernière, certes. Mais à cette époque elle était si amère que pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas vraiment profité du séjour. Elle frissonna un peu et rajusta son châle sur ses épaules.

« Impressionnant, hein ? dit Artie en approchant son fauteuil de Quinn.

- Oui ! Je reste une fille de la campagne j'imagine, je me sens toujours toute petite dans les très grandes villes ! »

Ils regardèrent un moment les lumières de la ville en silence.

« Tu rêves de quoi pour demain Artie ?

- Ben je viens de rêver que Rory essayait de m'étrangler avec une cornemuse, donc je ne sais pas ce que ça présage pour demain…

- Je suis sérieuse là ! » dit Quinn en riant. « Et puis les cornemuses, c'est plutôt écossais non ?

- J'en sais rien ! » répondit Artie en éclatant de rire à son tour. Il reprit : « Plus sérieusement, je pense que oui, on peut faire quelque chose demain. Quelque chose de grand. L'année dernière on est pas passés loin : si tu savais comme je me retiens de balancer une ou deux répliques perfides à ce sujet à qui-tu-sais d'ailleurs…

- Ah non ! On a besoin d'eux !

C'est vrai. C'est notre dernière année. Et, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais elle n'a pas été terrible pour certains d'entre nous… » Quinn lui tira la langue. Il sourit, et continua : « Je crois qu'on est tous hyper-motivés, surtout les Seniors. Nos chansons sont excellentes. On a des voix en or dans le groupe. Maintenant, il faut aussi espérer que le jury ne cherche pas que des « machines sans cœur » comme dirait Mr Shue.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de botter le cul des Vocal Adrenaline, t'as même pas idée…

- Moi aussi Quinn. Moi aussi. »

Dans les coulisses, personne ne parlait beaucoup. Ils avaient tous enfilé leurs costumes (chemise bleu marine et pantalon noir pour les garçons, robe également bleu marine et ceinture blanche pour les filles), et attendaient avec une certaine nervosité leur tour : ils devaient entrer en scène dans précisément 2 minutes, le temps que la chorale venue du Maine termine son dernier titre, un véritable massacre de « Viva la vida » de Coldplay. Mercedes était déjà derrière le rideau, les yeux fermés, concentrée sur son entrée en scène presque imminente. Sam, debout juste derrière elle, lui murmura une dernière parole d'encouragement, déposa une bise dans ses cheveux et partit se préparer avec les autres. « C'est votre moment. » venait de répéter Mr Shue d'un ton solennel. Quinn se tourna vers Rachel avec un sourire : « Pas trop déçue de ne pas ouvrir le bal ?

- Non, Mercedes va être épatante ! Et puis, si tout va bien demain c'est mon tour. »

Quinn sourit en repensant aux manœuvres de Rachel. Car oui, elle avait bien laissé à Mercedes le solo inaugural. Mais tous avaient sur le coup oublié un détail important : les Nationals sont en deux temps, 3 chansons pour tous, puis 3 chansons le lendemain pour les 10 finalistes. Une fois l'accord trouvé pour les premières chansons, Rachel a tout « naturellement » réclamé le deuxième solo.

« Je dois avouer que j'admire ton sens de la manipulation… et c'est MOI qui parle… avait alors dit Santana d'un ton sec.

- Mais je veux avant tout nous faire gagner !

- On peut difficilement se passer de Rachel, ses solos sont parfaits, reconnut Sam.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de vous lécher la figure cette fois-ci, MERCI ! » lança Artie à Rachel et Finn.

S'en suivit une discussion houleuse pour 3 chansons qu'ils étaient loin d'être sûrs de chanter. Après des heures de débats et des litres de café pour se tenir éveillés (Quinn repensa au médecin de l'hôpital, le Dr Duran), ils trouvèrent enfin un accord sur le thème « vintage » imposé aux finalistes : en cas de qualification, Rachel chanterait « Your song » d'Elton John, puis suivrait « Heart of glass » de Blondie par les filles avec Tina, Mercedes et Santana en lead, et enfin une collégiale sur « Don't stop me now » de Queen. Que des titres des années 1970. Et plus les répétitions s'enchainaient, plus Quinn avait définitivement envie de les voir ces chansons interprétées en finale.

« On y va ! » dit soudain Mr Shue. Quinn prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est parti … » pensa-t-elle.

A peine Mercedes eut-elle chanté deux vers, les membres du Glee Club surent que son solo serait parfait. Quinn jurerait avoir vu au 4ème rang la tête de Jesse St James se décomposer littéralement. Quinn respira tout de suite un peu mieux. Elle avait un peu mal aux jambes bien sûr, et elle était entrée sur scène avec ses béquilles qu'un sympathique régisseur avait remportées dans les coulisses à sa demande. Elle pensa à son kiné, qui avait eu raison : les heures de travail avaient payé, elle était débout. Sur scène. Sans aide. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas danser, mais elle pouvait désormais marcher sur des distances honorables. Pour leur duo, Santana avait également décidé de ne pas danser, les autres filles se chargeaient donc d'exécuter la chorégraphie imaginée par Mike et Brittany. Au milieu de la chanson de Mercedes, Quinn chercha du regard sa partenaire, comme pour se rassurer. Santana se contenta d'un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Elle s'apprêtait visiblement à glisser un mot à Quinn, mais le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui suivit la fin de « At Last ! » l'empêcha de commencer sa phrase. Elle attendit donc que la salle redevienne plus calme, prit Quinn par le bras pour qu'elles prennent leur position sur scène (elles commençaient la chanson en face-à-face) et dit dans un murmure à peine audible : « On va gagner cette compétition. Dans ta face, Vocal Adrenaline ! ».

En sortant de scène, ce fut un chaos indescriptible dans la pièce qui servait de vestiaire aux New Directions. Quinn s'effondra sur un vieux canapé à côté d'une Mercedes qui semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes :

« Ca va ?

- Je crois… que je n'ai… jamais autant FLIPPE de toute ma vie, dit lentement Mercedes

- Tu as été extra. Et visiblement tu as des nerfs encore plus solides que Santana, qui vient de se précipiter par la sortie de secours pour vomir dans l'arrière-cour.

- Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle avait l'intention, en cas d'urgence de ce type, de vomir sur les chaussures du nouveau soliste des Vocal Adrenaline…

- Hum, ils sont à l'autre bout du couloir. Je la comprends, c'est beaucoup trop loin ! »

Quinn sourit en repensant à leur performance. Le final sur la chanson des Killers avait été fabuleux, et la salle semblait conquise. Pas de doute, leur set-list était de loin la plus originale de l'ensemble des concurrents, les autres chorales enchaînant des titres issus des comédies musicales de Broadway, de Céline Dion, d'Adèle. Certains groupes étaient bien sûr fabuleux. Et, bien qu'ils préfèreraient sans doute se couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute, les New Directions savaient que les Vocal Adrenaline avaient été grandioses. Sans doute supérieurs techniquement. Mais sans grande originalité par rapport à toutes les compétitions que Quinn avait pu voir d'eux. Elle croisa donc les doigts, et comme tous ses camarades, se dirigea vers la salle de spectacle pour entendre la fin du show.

Déjà 22h30. Dans le hall du Mc Cormick Place, où avait lieu la compétition, Quinn et les autres attendaient serrés les uns contre les autres sur une banquette l'affichage des résultats. Quand un des membres de l'organisation apparut soudain avec un papier rose à la main, Rachel fit un tel bond et partit tellement vite en direction du tableau d'affichage qu'elle fit tomber Finn par terre et renversa littéralement Brittany qui rapportait des sodas. Les autres se regardèrent, et Mr Shue donna le signal : « Allons-y ».

Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau d'affichage. En arrivant ils croisèrent Jesse St James qui leur fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Ils durent au passage retenir Puck qui semblait bien décider à lui « casser la tête », selon ses propres mots. Puis enfin, après une légère hésitation, ils se décidèrent à regarder.

« Oh c'est pas croyable ! dit finalement Mr Shue, après un moment de silence.

- Quoi ? Mais QUOI ? » cria Rachel qui, petite comme elle l'était, n'arrivait pas à voir les résultats. Elle sautait en vain pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Personne n'osait dire un mot, comme paralysé. « On est dans le top 10 … » fit finalement Quinn, une nuance de prudence dans la voix. Peut-être était-elle victime d'une hallucination ? Après tout, elle semblait la seule à l'avoir vu, à en juger par les têtes éberluées autour d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque Mike, d'habitude si discret, hurla comme un fou « ON EST QUALIFIES ! » en se jetant sur Tina qui, sous l'effet de surprise, tomba au sol et faillit se blesser que Quinn fut tout à fait rassurée. Mr Shue sembla lui aussi sonné un instant. Puis d'un coup, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil, il dit d'un ton grave : « Tous à l'hôtel ! Exécution ! ». Quinn se dit qu'il n'avait pas tort. Acte 2 demain soir.

Personne ne dormit beaucoup ce soir-là. Dans le dortoir des filles, toute passait leur temps à demander à voix basse « Tu dors ? » à sa voisine environ toutes les 5 minutes. Chez les garçons, Kurt avait mis des bougies parfumées aux vertus supposées « relaxantes », mais qui les avaient surtout fait tousser toute la nuit. Rachel s'était enfermée dès 6 heures dans la salle de bain faire des vocalises. Même Artie, qui pourtant avait toujours le mot pour rire, était livide. « Allez, on est dans le top 10, c'est déjà génial ! Là ce n'est que du bonus ! » dit Sugar d'un ton léger en beurrant une tartine. Mais pour la plupart d'entre eux, notamment les Seniors, c'était tellement plus que cela. C'était un objectif depuis 3 ans. Toutes ces moqueries, tous ces slushies balancés au visage, tout cela les avait finalement amenés à ce moment, à Chicago. « Non, on ne va rien lâcher. » dit alors Quinn en regardant chacun d'entre eux. Elle fut rassurée de croiser les regards déterminés autour d'elle.

Ils passaient en 5ème position, la place qu'ils avaient obtenue hier. Face à eux, Vocal Adrenaline, et ce que Sam avait surnommé la clique des Vocal Adrenaline bis/Vocal Adrenaline junior ou encore mini-Vocal Adrenaline. Des excellents danseurs et des voix à faire pâlir d'envie le jury. « Là encore, c'est notre originalité qui va jouer. Soyez vous-mêmes. » déclara simplement Mr Shue. Ils firent leur traditionnel cercle d'avant-spectacle et se regardèrent avec émotion.

« J'ai déjà envie de pleurer, c'est dingue ! dit Mercedes en souriant

- Ok, les pleurs après, mais d'abord la victoire, et je préviens : je veux être juste en face de nos amis de Carmel High pour l'annonce des résultats. Ne cherchez pas à me piquer ma place, ou je vous balance dans les coulisses ! » répliqua Santana.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Puis chacun leur tour, ils serrèrent l'épaule de Rachel pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Leur performance fut impressionnante. Quinn le sut dès qu'ils sortirent de scène. Elle avait une telle énergie qu'elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur dans la jambe. Elle put tenir debout et faire tous les pas qu'elle avait prévu de faire sur scène sans difficulté. Joe lui tendit toutefois ses béquilles restées dans les coulisses une fois qu'ils cédèrent la place à une chorale de l'Arkansas qui semblait composée de danseurs professionnels, à en juger par leur gabarit. Elle s'en fichait. « Tu sais, c'est bizarre : j'ai l'impression qu'on a fait le plus dur hier. Sugar n'a pas tort en fait, c'est comme si c'était un bonus ce soir.

- J'ai la même impression. Même moi, le « bon chrétien » comme dirait Santana, j'y croyais pas trop quand Mr Shue nous disait que notre force c'est d'avoir un cœur.

- De ne pas être trop parfait… continua Quinn

- Exactement. Je suis peut-être mauvais joueur, mais j'ai l'impression que les autres ne font passer aucune émotion, ils sont…

- Ils sont chiants ! » trancha Puck qui passa à côté d'eux.

Ils sortirent dehors pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Rachel et Finn firent, selon eux, « leur devoir de co-capitaines » et allèrent écouter les 3 chorales qui restaient. Les autres se sentaient comme vidés, mais heureux. Ils restèrent donc un moment en silence, à admirer les lumières de Chicago la nuit. Puis Mr Shue ouvrit la porte. « C'est l'heure ».

23h30. Mc Cormick Place, Chicago, Illinois. Dix chorales réunies sur scène. Les New Directions, tassés à gauche de la scène, se tenaient tous par la main. Quinn, fermement accrochée à Rachel et Joe, ne risquait définitivement pas de tomber. Elle écouta à peine le discours assommant du maître de cérémonie, un commentateur sportif célèbre qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Elle chercha du regard sa mère. Elle la trouva, entourée de tous les parents des membres du Glee Club. Tous firent des signes enthousiastes à leurs enfants. Quinn fut ravie de voir l'expression sur le visage de sa mère, comme si tous les malheurs des derniers mois étaient effacés, au moins l'espace d'un instant. Oui, Quinn était optimiste. Quand le maître de cérémonie sortit l'enveloppe, elle resta calme. Quand il annonça la 3ème et 2ème places (dont figuraient la fameuse chorale de l'Arkansas et… les Vocal Adrenaline… Santana eut un sourire carnassier), elle resta calma. Elle attendit la phrase magique pour se laisser aller.

« Nos vainqueurs… les New Directions ! »

Quinn prit une seconde de réflexion, pensant à bien mémoriser tous les détails de cette minute dont elle savait qu'elle se rappellerait toute sa vie. "23h39. Mc Cormick Place, Chicago, Illinois. Victoire des New Directions aux Nationals. Et j'étais là."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello Gleeks! _

_Ceci est mon dernier chapitre... et j'ai galéré pour l'écrire (comme Quinn et son discours, vous allez comprendre!), alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents, toujours dur de clore une histoire..._

_Mais un épilogue est à suivre! A très vite!_

Chapitre 10

Quinn entra dans la salle de répétition sous les applaudissements des autres membres du Glee Club. Un peu surprise, elle dit tout en avançant vers eux: « Je vais finir par rougir, arrêtez !

- Ce n'est qu'une répétition pour samedi ! », fit remarquer Kurt tout en passant un coup de chiffon sur leur trophée rapporté des Nationals 10 jours auparavant. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard énamouré sur l'objet, il se retourna vers Quinn avec une expression surexcitée : « Plus que deux jours avant ton discours ! T'es prête ? »

Quinn poussa un profond soupir. Le principal Figgins lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt qu'en tant que future étudiante d'une « prestigieuse université » avait-il dit, des étoiles dans les yeux, elle ferait parti des élèves qui prononceront un discours à l'issue de la remise des diplômes. Et Quinn n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ? demanda Rory avec curiosité.

- Chaque année, on a droit à un ramassis de clichés débités sur les « bienfaits du lycée », tu vois le genre. Et les quelques étudiants admis dans d'excellentes universités, en gros Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Cornell… et quelques autres, sont aussi invités sur scène à nous faire un discours pour nous dire à quel point EUX, ils sont fabuleux ! expliqua Mercedes tout en adressant un clin d'œil à Quinn.

- Enfin, je veux pas être vache, mais… » continua Rory prudemment, « Ca n'arrive pas souvent, non ?

- HERESIE ! » hurla littéralement Artie (tout le monde sursauta, et Rory pâlit légèrement), avant d'enchaîner tranquillement : « Non, c'est très rare. La dernière personne d'ici acceptée dans une université de l'Ivy League, ça doit remonter à 7 ans.

- Le farfadet n'a pas tort, on ne peut pas dire que Lima High produise beaucoup de gros cerveaux… » lança Santana, qui venait d'arriver. Après avoir posé son sac, elle regarda à nouveau Quinn, émit un sifflement et dit avec un sourire : « Pas mal le look, Fabray. Très Dr House ! »

Désormais, Quinn avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités musculaires dans la jambe droite, et elle était en passe de récupérer l'ensemble des sensations fonctionnelles dans la jambe gauche. Son kiné le lui avait affirmé, ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant de remarcher comme avant. « Pas pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, mais sans doute pour la rentrée à Yale. » lui avait-il dit. En attendant, et malgré ses quelques protestations, Quinn n'avait plus besoin pour s'aider que d'une seule béquille. « Pourquoi une seule ? Ca me donne un de ces dégaines ! » avait-elle demandé à Eric, d'un ton suppliant. Mais le kiné était resté ferme : marcher avec une béquille permettait de stimuler la jambe valide, tout en favorisant l'équilibre. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Depuis, elle devait se farcir un nombre certain de blagues en lien avec le Dr House, les gens se sentant désormais plus libres de plaisanter sur sa condition. Ce n'était pas méchant, bien sûr. C'était juste … lourd. Quinn avait toujours détesté cette série.

« Ou Kerry Weaver… » dit alors Mike. Tous le regardèrent.

- Qui ?

- Ben, Weaver, la chef des urgences ! précisa Tina, en venant à la rescousse de Mike

- Mais d'où ? insista Finn

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? demanda Mike avec mauvaise humeur

- Ah, « Urgences » ! dit Finn avec un sourire

- C'est pas trop tôt… commenta Santana

- Moi je préfère « House », fit Puck

- Alors ça c'est une vraie hérésie ! C'est la série mère de toutes les séries médicales, un peu de respect ! »

Sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Puck et Mike se lancèrent dans un grand débat comparatif sur les deux séries. Tous deux étant de grands fans, le ton commença à monter, à tel point que Santana finit se lever en disant qu'elle allait chercher du pop corn pour assister à la fin du match, « et je parie sur une victoire de Mike ! ».

« Pourquoi on parle de séries médicales ? chuchota alors Brittany à l'oreille d'Artie, alors que la discussion était déjà largement entamée.

- Ah, parce que les séries télé ou les films, y'a pas mieux pour s'identifier avec les personnages. Dans une série ou un film que tu aimes, tu trouveras presque toujours un élément qui te parle, te renvoie à une situation que tu connais. C'est universel ! »

Brit lança un regard perplexe à Artie, mais Quinn avait compris. Mieux, elle avait une idée.

Et puis le samedi arriva rapidement. L'affreux costume bordeaux informe sur les épaules et le chapeau ridicule sur la tête, ils s'avancèrent tour à tour sur le podium installé en extérieur, sur le terrain de football. Et même si elle devait toujours s'aider de sa béquille, Quinn n'eut pas de difficulté à s'avancer vers la scène. Elle s'installa devant le pupitre, fit un signe de la main à sa mère qui s'essuyait les yeux, et commença.

« Merci beaucoup. » Quinn attendit que les applaudissements s'évanouissent, puis reprit : « Très franchement, je n'ai jamais eu autant de difficultés à écrire un texte que celui que je m'apprête à vous lire. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de beau, de spirituel, de fin. Ou tout du moins de correct. Je rêvais d'être capable de dire quelque chose dont vous pourriez peut-être vous rappeler quelques bribes dans quelques années. Je ne cherche pas à rester, moi Quinn Fabray, dans vos mémoires. Mais que ce que je dise puisse vous marquer un tant soit peu. Etre, je ne sais pas, inspirante, pertinente, marquante, au moins pour quelques uns d'entre vous. Mais bien évidemment, quand on a un objectif aussi ambitieux que celui-là, on se retrouve vite devant une page blanche. Tout ce que j'écrivais était tout simplement…NIAIS ! ».

Son insistance sur le dernier mot déclencha quelques rires et murmures d'approbation dans les rangs. Elle vit Santana lever le pouce en signe d'acquiescement, et la plupart des professeurs hausser les sourcils. Quinn continua : « Du déjà-vu, des platitudes, bref, rien qui ne vous laisserait de souvenirs impérissables. Vous savez déjà qu'une époque se termine et qu'une autre s'ouvre à nous. Que nous regarderons ces années lycée, avec un peu de recul, et quoi qu'il arrive, avec beaucoup de nostalgie. Que jeunesse bien vite se passe, blablabla… » ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter avec une légère grimace. Elle entendit alors un discret rire de Sam. « Rien ne convenait. J'ai consommé un certain nombre de feuilles de papier, que j'ai déchiré presque aussitôt avec frustration. Je commençais sérieusement à désespérer… Quand d'un coup, la solution est venue. Et comme souvent, elle est venue de mon ami Artie Abrams. » Quinn lui adressa un sourire. Beaucoup de gens se retournèrent avec curiosité pour apercevoir ce fameux Artie. Toujours plein de dignité, il se contenta d'afficher un vague air intéressé, avec une expression qui semblait demander « Qui me parle ? » sur son visage. Puis il regarda Quinn et un « Merci » silencieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle savait qu'il était touché. Elle reprit donc le fil de son discours : « Il y a quelques jours, je l'ai entendu affirmer que, quelque soit le problème rencontré, on trouvait toujours un film ou une série télé pour nous aider. Que ce n'était peut-être pas toujours de la culture au sens noble du terme, mais que pour avancer dans la vie, c'était déjà pas mal. Et bien moi, ça me plait ! » lança Quinn avec un sourire à son auditoire.

Visiblement, le public semblait conquis, et attendait la suite. Quinn s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit : « J'aimerais donc dans ce discours faire appel à deux citations que je trouve particulièrement appropriées à la circonstance, et qui exprime tout à fait ce que j'ai envie de vous faire passer comme message. Et croyez-moi, j'ai regardé un certain nombre de teen movies particulièrement mauvais pour trouver la perle rare… » Tout le monde ria, y compris le principal Figgins. « La citation avec laquelle je commencerai est issue du film « Ghost World », que je recommande d'ailleurs à tout le monde… » Quinn fit alors un léger signe de tête à Tina, qui lui avait prêté le film lors de sa convalescence. Tina lui rendit son signe de tête avec un sourire. Quinn savait qu'elle adorait ce film. « C'est la remise des diplômes, une des élèves est invitée à faire un discours. Elle est en fauteuil à la suite d'un accident de voiture survenu pendant l'année ». Quinn marqua une pause. Le silence était total. Pour alléger l'ambiance, elle continua : « Après un discours des plus conventionnels sur l'importance des années lycée, elle finit par cette phrase : « J'ai appris que pour surmonter les obstacles de la vie, on a besoin d'avoir la foi, de l'espoir, mais surtout un bon sens de l'humour. » ». Elle entendit alors quelques rires dans le public. Elle se sentit un peu rassurée, et continua : « Je voulais absolument vous la citer, car je trouve que c'est tout à fait vrai. Je sais que beaucoup ne savait pas comment se comporter avec moi après l'accident. Sans doute car ces gens pensaient que j'avais tout perdu dans l'accident, et je les comprends. Vu l'image que j'ai renvoyé de moi pendant 3 ans, je comprends ces réactions. Non, je ne suis plus vraiment populaire. Non, je ne suis plus une cheerleader. Oui, je mettrai encore quelques semaines avant de remarcher normalement. On pourrait logiquement penser que j'ai beaucoup perdu cette année. Et pourtant, ce fut sans doute ma meilleure année. Je me serais certes passée de l'accident… ». Elle vit alors plusieurs personnes lui sourirent gentiment, ce qu'elle prit comme un encouragement à continuer : « … mais j'ai trouvé des ressources en moi que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, si je n'avais pas fait un choix. Celui du Glee Club. En rencontrant ces gens-là, j'ai appris énormément sur moi-même. J'ai appris à assumer mes choix. Je me suis dit : « Je peux peut-être être plus qu'une fille qui ne quittera jamais Lima ». J'ai renoncé à une bonne partie de ma popularité, et franchement, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas un seul regret. J'espère que vous aussi, vous êtes capable de vous dire la même chose aujourd'hui : je m'en vais, et je n'ai pas un seul regret. » répéta-t-elle. Elle eut droit à quelques applaudissements discrets. Elle vit les membres des New Directions avec un large sourire.

« Enfin, je terminerai mon discours comme je l'ai commencé, par une citation. C'est extrait du dernier épisode de la série « Daria », encore une découverte que j'ai faite grâce à Artie, que décidemment je ne remercierais jamais assez pour avoir grandement contribué à mon éducation culturelle. L'héroïne est dans ma situation, à recevoir un prix lors de la remise des diplômes, et bien que jamais je n'oserais comparer mon intelligence à la sienne, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec son discours, je vais donc conclure en la citant. « Mon conseil est : croyez fermement à ce en quoi vous croyez, n'en démordez pas jusqu'à ce que ou l'évidence ou bien l'expérience vous prouve que vous avez tort, n'oubliez pas que si l'empereur semble être à poil, c'est que l'empereur est à poil, que dans la vie le mensonge et la vérité ne font pas bon ménage et par ailleurs qu'il n'est aucune facette de l'existence, pas une petite misère ou une grande, qu'on ne puisse relativiser devant une pizza. Merci, au revoir ! ». Sous le regard un peu interloqué de Figgins, Quinn prit son diplôme et quitta la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« A Quinn et à son discours merveilleux ! » dit Rachel avec un large sourire. Ils trinquèrent avec un ponch que Puck prétendait être « non trafiqué », mais personne n'était dupe. Surement tout aussi ému que ses élèves d'être réunis dans la salle de répétition pour la dernière fois, Mr Shue n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à rajouter… » dit Quinn tandis que Sam mettait un peu de musique. « Tina, j'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre ton solo l'année prochaine aux Nationals…

- Oh, ce sera peut-être Blaine …

- La compétition risque d'être relevée ! » rajouta Blaine en riant tout en prenant Tina par l'épaule

Quinn n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était fini. Elle sourit à Joe, assis sur une chaise qui discutait avec Artie. « On se tient au courant… » avait-il dit d'un air énigmatique après la cérémonie, tout en glissant ses coordonnées Skype dans sa poche. Puis il s'était éloigné. Oui, on verra ça plus tard, s'était alors dit Quinn, serrant le papier entre ses doigts.

Puck la tira alors de sa rêverie. « Allez, tu me dois au moins une danse…

- C'est vrai ! On ne peut pas dire qu'on ait beaucoup dansé au bal de promo !

- Ici c'est mieux… » dit Puck d'une voix un peu étranglé par l'émotion

Tout en dansant sur « All I want is you » de U2, Quinn balaya la pièce du regard. Rachel & Finn, Sam & Mercedes, Blaine & Kurt, Brit & Santana, Rory et Sugar dansaient également. Mike et Tina riaient avec Artie et Joe.

Oui, ici c'était mieux.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voila, c'est fini! Encore un grand grand MERCI à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette petite histoire!

Epilogue

_Juin 2013 - New Heaven, Connecticut. _

Un rayon de soleil matinal lui caressa le visage. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil. 8h36. Tout en poussant un léger soupir, Quinn Fabray se frotta les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Elle contempla encore une fois la petite pièce qui avait été sa chambre cette année. Conformément à la tradition, les nouveaux étudiants entrant à Yale logeaient l'année de leur arrivée dans un des bâtiments situés sur le « Old Campus », avant de rejoindre en deuxième année leur résidence définitive. Cela avait sans doute un côté vieux jeu, mais Quinn avait au final beaucoup aimé ces quelques mois à Connecticut Hall, malgré les sanitaires sur le palier et le système d'eau chaude un peu capricieux. Le style de la résidence était volontairement resté années 1950, et les travaux avaient apporté un peu plus de confort sans modifier le style. Quinn regrettait presque de quitter la vieille bâtisse en pierre pour rejoindre le bien plus moderne et spacieux Trumbull College en septembre. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle espérait juste qu'elle aurait des voisins aussi sympas : entre Larry, fana d'histoire médiévale originaire du Texas (avec l'accent qui allait avec) et saxophoniste à ses heures perdus, et Gina, fille d'artistes de cirque, Q.I de 170, major de leur promo pour les exams de fin d'année, et fan absolue de Metallica, elle avait été servi cette année.

Son portable sonna. « Allô ? fit-elle en bâillant.

- Yo ! »

Quinn émit un léger rire tout en poussant sa couverture afin de se lever. « Salut à toi, Santana-du-ghetto ?

- J'aime ce surnom. Dépose un brevet ou quelque chose, faudrait pas te le faire piquer.

- J'y penserai.

- Toujours sur tes deux jambes ? »

Quinn s'était levé en même tant que Santana finissait sa phrase. A toute vitesse, elle vit les souvenirs de ces derniers mois de rééducation défiler devant ses yeux. A force d'efforts répétés, de moments de désespoir, d'épisodes d'euphorie et d'encouragements continus, Quinn avait effectivement donné raison à son kiné en effectuant sa rentrée à Yale sans fauteuil et sans béquille. Enfin, après plus de 6 mois, elle marchait normalement. Ses nouveaux camarades n'avaient d'ailleurs pas idée de son accident : à part une fine cicatrice sur la jambe, Quinn n'avait au final aucune séquelle laissée par la collision. Tout en se contorsionnant pour enfiler un gilet sans lâcher son téléphone, elle médita encore une fraction de seconde sur la chance inouïe qu'elle avait eu. « Objectif atteint.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, je veux dire que ça va. Je suis en mode marcheuse.

- Excellent…

- Que me vaut d'ailleurs cet appel matinal mademoiselle Lopez, à part le bonheur de s'enquérir de ma santé ? reprit Quinn en adoptant volontairement un ton snob

- Ok, je ne comprends pas le langage de cette personne : il va falloir un décodeur, parce que nous à Louisville on ne parle pas comme ça ! » dit Santana en riant franchement.

- J'adore t'avoir au bout du fil, mais 8h30 c'est un peu tôt !

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Moi aussi je déménage aujourd'hui, et quand je vois la quantité de cartons à bouger ça me blase déjà. Je cherchais un peu de solidarité téléphonique.

- Je vois. Tu as tout mon soutien. Tu vas aussi changer de résidence alors ?

- Oui, ici on change en début de deuxième année, en fonction de la spécialité qu'on choisit.

- Economie, c'est ça ?

- Exact ! » Quinn sourit en pensant à tous les clients et/ou négociateurs qui allaient se faire plumer par une Santana implacable. Elle était une vraie businesswoman dans l'âme, pas de doute. « Et toi finalement, tu t'es décidé ?

- Architecture. »

Quinn écouta alors d'une oreille distraite Santana se moquer gentiment d'elle en évoquant son brillant futur d'architecte de maisons de retraite ou de bibliothèques municipales, tout en rassemblant quelques affaires qui trainaient encore dans la chambre.

« Non mais je plaisante, ça me semble très bien pour toi. « Q. Fabray, architecte », ça sonne bien.

- Merci San ! Tu es seule pour déménager ?

- Brit vient, et j'ai un cousin avec une vraie carrure de catcheur qui vit à Georgetown, donc ça va. Et toi ?

- Rachel, Kurt et Finn font le crochet depuis New York pour venir me chercher.

- Quelle fine équipe de déménageurs ! fit remarquer Santana avec une ironie non dissimulée

- On dépose les cartons chez le garde-meuble du campus, et ensuite direction Lima.

- Tu vois les autres pendant ton séjour ?

Soirée Glee Club déjà calée samedi soir, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? », dit Quinn en riant. « Et je vois Joe vendredi soir… »

Santana ricana. « La version officielle est toujours « Pas de commentaires » ?

- Tout à fait !

- OK je me tais ! Je te laisse, je dois finir mes cartons…

- Faignante, moi tout est déjà fait !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es à Yale ma chère, tu es un être supérieur. A plus !

- Bye ! »

Quinn s'étira, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour allumer la bouilloire et sortir un sachet de thé. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, elle s'installa au bord de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue qu'elle avait du campus. Son année à Yale avait été exceptionnelle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, exceptées les sessions avec le Glee Club, elle se sentait à sa place. Plus besoin de tricher, de choisir son camp, d'être soit la cheerleader parfaite, soit la présidente du Club de chasteté, soit une membre anonyme d'une chorale détestée. Ici, elle pouvait être elle-même, laisser toutes les facettes de sa personnalité s'exprimer. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, et ce qu'elle-même craignait un peu avant d'arriver, les étudiants à Yale ne sont pas tous issus du même moule, avec des goûts identiques et un passé similaire. Quand Quinn ne travaillait pas à la bibliothèque, elle prenait souvent un verre le soir avec ses amis les plus proches, dont Larry et Gina, pour refaire le monde et échanger sur des sujets aussi variés que les problématiques liées à l'énergie nucléaire, le nouveau cinéma italien, ou encore l'élection de la chanson la plus kitsch de l'Histoire (Quinn ne remercierait jamais assez Rachel de lui avoir fait découvrir « Run Joey Run » : ils avaient tous eu un fou rire d'un bon quart d'heure). Elle avait eu l'impression en quelques mois d'apprendre des milliers de choses, que ce soit lors des cours bien sûr, mais aussi et peut-être surtout en dehors. Tout en sirotant son thé, Quinn sentit déjà monter une pointe de nostalgie. Yale allait lui manquer cet été. Mais il y avait d'autres choses qui l'attendaient à Lima, et qu'elle avait hâte de régler.

Rachel, Finn et Kurt étaient arrivés vers 9h30. Assez rapidement, Finn s'était retrouvé à descendre les cartons, aidé de Larry venu à la rescousse, tandis que les autres papotaient joyeusement en prétendant vaguement faire le ménage. Quinn était ravie de revoir les anciens du Glee Club. Ils avaient tous gardé contact, s'appelaient de temps à autre, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis Noël dernier. Tout doucement, chacun prenait son chemin, et Quinn se fit la réflexion que c'était normal après tout. Le lycée était derrière eux. Kurt et Rachel étaient enchantés de leur cursus à NYADA, et avec une telle carte de visite, de jolies opportunités à Broadway s'offraient à eux à la sortie. Finn, qui s'était longtemps cherché, avait au bout de quelques mois intégré à la surprise générale (y compris de Rachel), le prestigieux International Culinary Institute, une école de cuisine fondée par des chefs français à New York, après avoir tapé dans l'œil d'un des formateurs qui avait diné dans le restaurant où Finn faisait quelque extras en cuisine. Sans formation aucune, c'était un véritable exploit, et Finn semblait plus heureux que jamais. Quinn était heureuse pour lui et Rachel, qui semblaient enfin avoir retrouvé une relation un peu plus équilibrée.

« Tu continues le chant, Quinn ? demanda Rachel en déposant un carton dans les bras de Larry

- Bien sûr ! On a même participé à un concours inter-universitaire, on a fini 3èmes.

- Tu avais un solo ?

- Non.

- Alors tout s'explique, si tu en avais eu un vous auriez gagné, c'est obligé ! » dit Kurt d'un ton catégorique. Quinn le remercia et lui fit une bise délicate sur la joue.

« On a vu les New Directions aux Nationals à Miami, c'était extra ! enchaîna Rachel

- Vous avez fait le déplacement ? J'aurais aimé, mais j'étais en partiels…

- Franchement, ils auraient mérité de gagner, finir 2èmes c'est toujours rageant, surtout derrière ces crétins de l'Arkansas avec leurs mouvements de danse parfaits, et leur soliste insupportable…

- Mais Tina a été élu MVP !

- Ouiiiii ! Son solo était vraiment à tomber ! Et le duo avec Blaine sur « Time after time » en version acoustique avec Artie à la guitare, j'en ai pleuré… dit Kurt en tendant un autre carton à Finn, qui lui lança un regard irrité.

- Elle envisage NYADA ?

- Juillard : réponse dans 4 jours ! fit Rachel en croisant les doigts

- Quinn, tout est dans le coffre, on n'a plus qu'à passer au garde meuble et on peut y aller.

- Merci Finn ! »

Alors que Kurt et Rachel sortaient de la chambre en critiquant sévèrement les choix de Jesse St James pour les Vocal Adrenaline aux Nationals, Quinn jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, sourit et ferma la porte.

De retour chez sa mère, Quinn commença à défaire sa valise, et profita d'un moment de répit avant la grande réunion familiale du soir : Judy Fabray avait invité quasiment tout leur arbre généalogique pour le grand retour de « Miss Yale », comme l'avait fièrement surnommé sa grand-mère. Les premiers jours à Lima risquaient d'être agités : tout le monde voulait la voir, connaître ses cours, évoquer ses projets, alors que Quinn avait surtout envie de calme. Et de voir ses amis. Et de voir quelqu'un en particulier.

Son portable sonna. Le nom de Joe s'afficha sur l'écran, accompagné d'une photo d'eux deux prise par Blaine le jour du pique-nique, pour ses 18 ans. Quinn sourit, et décrocha. « Teen Jesus, je te salue !

- Moi aussi. Et regarde ta fenêtre, dans environ 5 secondes, tu verras passer un ballon flotter devant ta fenêtre.

- Hein ?

- Regarde… »

Effectivement, Quinn vit alors un ballon sculpté en forme de fleur passer doucement devant la vitre. Elle s'approcha, ouvrit la fenêtre, et récupéra le petit mot accroché à la ficelle : _Ravi de te revoir. Joe. PS : c'est la seule forme que je sais sculpter, désolé !_

« J'espère que tu réalises à quel point j'aurais eu l'air con qu'il était resté coincé dans l'arbre d'à côté, ou si une branche l'avait fait éclater… »

Quinn sursauta légèrement, et adressa un sourire radieux à Joe, debout sur sa pelouse.

« Voila bien un geste inédit, je suis très touchée !

- Oui je vois mal Puck te faire un ballon animal ou fleur… »

Quinn s'appuya sur le montant de la fenêtre. « On se voit demain ?

- Oui. J'avais juste envie de t'apercevoir avant. »

Quinn sentit des « papillons dans son ventre », comme disait Brittany. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette expression incroyablement nase, mais en ce moment précis, elle ne voyait pas bien comment décrire autrement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle reprit néanmoins sa contenance et le fil de la conversation : « Apercevoir, c'est le mot qui convient. Je suis en devoir familial forcé ce soir.

- Je m'en doutais. Une dame âgée vient de m'adresser un regard de reproche très appuyé, enfin plutôt à mes dreads. Mais je crois que mon t-shirt lui a plu, elle a eu l'air de se détendre ! » Joe bomba le torse. Il portait un t-shirt à l'effigie de sa paroisse.

« Hum, classe ! Toi aussi tu es en service ?

- Kermesse de l'église St James.

- D'où le ballon !

- Exact. Les fonds recueillis iront à l'unité des enfants malades de l'hôpital de St Rita.

- Très noble geste, Joe !

- On fait ce qu'on peut… » répondit-il d'un ton modeste. « Donc on maintient ce qu'on a prévu. Demain 21h, là où on a fait le pique-nique l'année dernière ?

- OK.

- Bon courage ! »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Joe. Elle s'était dit pourtant que ce serait sans doute le même scénario que ce qu'elle avait prédit un jour à Rachel dans les toilettes des filles à Mc Kinley : que lorsqu'elle serait à Yale, elle serait incapable au bout que quelques semaines de dire pourquoi elle avait aimé et/ou était sortie avec tel ou tel garçon. Et ça avait effectivement été le cas pour Finn, pour Puck, pour Sam. Elle les appréciait toujours, bien sûr, mais tout cela était définitivement du passé. Et contre toute attente, l'image de Joe, qu'elle avait soigneusement mise de côté dans un coin de son esprit pendant sa dernière année de lycée en se répétant « On verra plus tard », passait son temps à réapparaître. L'impression que quelque chose restait inachevée. L'impression que Joe, et seulement lui, était celui avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même. Elle n'avait pas envie de le contrôler, encore moins d'être contrôlée par lui. Juste l'envie d'une relation « normale », qui tant est qu'elle en soit capable. Le besoin d'une épaule solide, et plus qu'amicale. Car pour être honnête, même si Quinn chérissait son indépendance et préférerait être seule que dans une relation bancale, elle ne serait pas contre laisser tomber le célibat. Le Club de chasteté, c'était bon pour le lycée.

Quinn s'assit sur le capot de sa voiture, et laissa son dos reposer sur le pare-brise. Avec la vue sur le lac rosi par le soleil couchant et le chant des grillons en fond sonore, elle se sentait bien. Tout était presque parfait. Elle entendit à peine Joe arriver en vélo mais reconnut son parfum. Il lui fit une rapide bise sur le front et mis un CD.

« Tu m'as dit un jour que je sentais très bon. Je n'ai jamais pensé à te retourner le complément, dit Quinn en tentant de calmer les battements accélérés de son cœur.

- Pffff, tu as dû penser que j'étais bien naïf le jour où je t'ai dit ça. L'exemple type du mec qui n'a jamais parlé à une fille.

- C'était mignon.

- Et très stupide. Mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, une fille aussi fabuleuse que toi me trouve des excuses insensées. Je crois que j'ai de la chance…

- Ou pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis un cadeau.

- Je prends le risque. »

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle sur le capot, en prenant garde à conserver une distance raisonnable. Quinn apprécia cette marqua d'attention et enchaîna : « La rumeur veut que tu sois sortie quelques fois avec une dénommée Alison, une pompom girl rousse dit-on…

- Ah la la, Artie ! Toujours aussi bavard ! Bref, on a été au ciné deux ou trois fois, toujours en groupe, fin de l'histoire. Une fille charmante, c'est sûr, mais pas pour moi. » Il laissa s'écouler un court silence. « Tu aurais voulu que je te le dise ?

- Non, pas spécialement. Enfin si quelque chose s'était passé, pourquoi pas. On s'était dit l'année dernière dans le bus pour les Nationals qu'on verrait l'année prochaine où on en est. L'année scolaire est fini maintenant. On peut… faire le point. Si tu veux.

- OK. J'aimerais préciser quelque chose d'abord. Comme tu le sais, je cherche à me spécialiser en zoologie… » Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était le point sur lequel Joe était en accord avec son look. Et il avait beau avoir été élevé dans un milieu religieux, il ne remettait pas en cause les théories évolutionnistes. Encore un point commun, pensa Quinn. « J'ai tenté ma chance dans différentes universités qui proposent la matière en option principale… »

- ET ? Arrête de laisser traîner le suspense !

- J'ai été pris à l'université de Stamford. »

Quinn eut le souffle coupé. Elle se redressa légèrement pour lui faire face, et dit lentement : « Stamford… Connecticut ?

- Oui. C'est très exactement à 64 kilomètre de New Haven.

- C'est... super !

- C'est une très bonne université. Et puis, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, je pense que c'est bien pour nous, si on… enfin… » Il marqua à nouveau une pause, et rajouta simplement : « Ca a toujours été toi, Quinn. »

Elle se pencha lentement vers lui, et l'embrassa. Un baiser long et tendre. Exactement comme elle l'imaginait. Ils se regardèrent un moment, les mains jointes. Tout était calme. Elle se cala ensuite sur son épaule. « J'aime ton CD. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Sigur Ros. C'est chanté en islandais.

- Toi alors, c'est toujours l'aventure, tu ne changes pas ! » dit-elle en riant. Puis elle reprit en le regardant droit dans les yeux : « Je ne vais pas te dire que ça a toujours été toi, ce serait mentir. J'ai mon passé, je ne regrette rien. Et franchement, je ne croyais pas que toi et moi nous serions ici, un an après, avec des sentiments encore plus forts l'un pour l'autre. Ca défit toute logique. Mais c'est comme ça. Et ça me plait. Maintenant, c'est…toi. » conclut-elle maladroitement. « Je suis nulle pour ce genre de discours…

- C'est parfait. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Puis Joe reposa la tête de Quinn sur son épaule, et elle se pelotonna contre lui. Ils évoquèrent la soirée de samedi, les nouvelles vies des ex-Seniors de 2012, les projets de ceux qui seraient bientôt diplômés, le futur déménagement de Joe. L'accident, aussi. Le souvenir des épreuves paraissaient à la fois si éloignés, et si proches. « Je suis heureuse qu'on ait mis autant de temps à se trouver. » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Et elle le pensait. Elle avait eu raison de prendre son temps. « Un pas après l'autre… » dit-elle en souriant, en repensant à la phrase de Blaine, l'après-midi de ce fameux pique-nique. Un peu après l'autre.


End file.
